<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Среди этой ночи и всех, что последуют после нее by yika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119063">Среди этой ночи и всех, что последуют после нее</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika'>yika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Сноу оправляется в путешествие из Черного Замка к морю на восточном краю Стены, чтобы проверить, правдивы ли тревожные слухи о странных природных явлениях, которые там происходят. Атлас сопровождает его. Ему нет дела до странных природных явлений - только до того, чтобы с Джоном все было в порядке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satin Flowers/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Дубовый Щит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кто-то из высших офицеров бурчал, что время для поездок неподходящее. Другие возражали, что подходящей некуда – с отъездом Красной Ведьмы и усатой королевы бардака в Черном Замке куда как поуменьшилось. Самый дрянной день без главных смутьянов – людей Селисы – был в стократ лучше, чем самый спокойный с ними. Большинству же и вовсе не было до отъезда Джона никакого дела. </p><p>Путешествие задумали не долгим, но и не коротким – в одну луну. За месяц всадник на хорошем коне проскакал бы от одного конца Стены в другой столько раз, сколько пальцев на руке у Хобба, а то и по числу пальцев нормального человека. Но с большим обозом, груженным поклажей, дело обстояло иначе. Везти одежду, оружие и припасы к Перевертышу в Дозор у моря, конечно, было глупее глупого: единственный порт черных братьев ведал всеми грузами, которые они получали, и сам снабжал остальные обжитые твердыни. Припасы предназначались гарнизонам замков, которые им предстояло миновать по пути: Лесному Дозору у пруда, Собольему Залу, где под предводительством двух ветеранов Дозора прозябали несколько десятков одичалых, и, конечно, Шлюховнику. Больше всего сундуков с одеждой, топоров, кирок, лопат, кухонной утвари, мешков с мукой и бочек с солониной и квашеной капустой предназначалось Факелу. Там, насколько Атласу известно, солонину жевать было некому – разве что тощим крысам, если в месте, где давным-давно не ступала нога живого человека, еще остались крысы. Джон, раньше всегда обсуждавший свои планы насчет пустующих замков с высшими офицерами и с ним, на этот раз молчал, однако Атлас не сомневался, что большая часть всадников, сопровождающих обоз, и будет этой солониной давиться. Судя по их кислым рожам, они тоже прекрасно знали об этом.</p><p>Все приготовления были закончены накануне вечером. В утро перед отъездом Атлас как следует накормил и напоил лошадей, укрыл их короткими шерстяными попонами и полчаса, не меньше, провозился со сбруей. Послушный черный Зверюга Джона прежде принадлежал одному из разведчиков, поэтому был привычен к частым выездам и вставал под седло послушно. Его собственная лошадка, едва почуяв на спине ремни, так и норовила вывернуть шею и цапнуть его. За это Атлас звал ее Дурой.</p><p>Когда он закончил готовить лошадей, оказалось, что уже настало время выдвигаться. Он страшно обрадовался, узнав, что среди прочих из Черного Замка с ними выехал один из близнецов, с которыми он успел сдружиться еще в повозке Конви, вербовщика, забравшего их из темницы в Чаячьем городе. Впрочем, вскоре выяснилось, что едь рядом с ним хоть Рыцарь Цветов, разницы было бы немного. С самого рассвета поднялся восточный ветер, сильный и холодный, который норовил забить произносимые слова обратно в глотку и в два счета превращал всадника в бесформенное меховое чучело на лошади. Разговаривать стало невозможно – только орать. Сноу, раздающий указания, охрип уже к середине дня, сам он – и того раньше.</p><p>До Дубового Щита они добрались уже в сумерках. После целого дня в седле немилосердно ломило спину и плечи. Поясницы он и вовсе не чувствовал, так она онемела, и сначала, завидев впереди руины замка, даже испугался, что не сможет самостоятельно спуститься с лошади. В конце концов ему это удалось, если неуклюжее падение на землю подобно кулю с зерном можно было назвать этим словом. Атлас никогда в жизни не исполнял менее грациозного трюка и надеялся, что остальные братья, которые сами едва слезали с коней или возились с поклажей, не заметили его позора. Дождавшись, когда кровь снова как следует разбежится по телу, возвращая задубевшим конечностям подвижность, он оглянулся вокруг и отметил, что многие чувствовали себя не лучше, чем он. Те из спешившихся всадников, что не были привычны к езде, разминали ноги и плечи, морщась от простреливающих тело судорог. Тай, крепкий угрюмый мужик с черной косой, выглядывающей из-под шапки, колотил себя кулаком по бедру.</p><p>Дубовый Щит выглядел плохо. Атлас знал, что так будет – один из самых старых замков Дозора, он располагался ближе всех к Черному Замку и потому стоял пустым уже много сотен лет. Однако Атлас не думал, что дела настолько плохи. Почти все стены массивного когда-то строения давно осыпались, оголяя остовы. Уцелела лишь северная стена – та, что пустыми провалами своих окон глядела на ледовую Стену – да несколько приземистых строений, ютившихся в ее тени.</p><p>- Если Тормунд и в самом деле собирается переселяться сюда со всем своим отрядом, как велел ему лорд-командующий, я ему не завидую, - сказал Эмрик и пнул торчащий из промерзшей земли обломок бревна. Под натиском сапога тот тут же переломился и осыпался трухой.</p><p>- Больно кому-то нужен этот сарай. В Дубовом Щиту и в лучшие времена Дозора никто жить не желал, Отец Одичалых не дурак и знает это. – Андрес, смуглый горбун с суровым взором, оглядел руины.</p><p>Руки его, и без того длиннющие, казались еще длиннее оттого, что из-за своего недуга он вечно ковылял, согнувшись в три погибели. Он говорил, что родился в Дорне, и цвет его кожи подтверждал правдивость его слов, однако говор очень уж походил на говор простолюдинов из столицы. А с лошадьми он и вовсе управлялся, будто табунщик, с пеленок разъезжавший по дотракийским степям. Атлас едва не плакал от зависти, глядя на то, с какой легкостью Андрес распрягает вверенных его заботам коней, запряженных в телеги. Дура давно бы уже откусила ему палец, вздумай он вот так похлопать ее по морде. </p><p>– Ремонтировать тут нечего, только сжечь все да отстроить заново. </p><p>- Одичалые, строящие замки для братьев Ночного Дозора! – заржал подошедший Кегс. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на это. А потом и на грамкинов, чистящих для нас картошку.</p><p>- Может, еще и посмотришь, - серьезно ответил ему Андрес. - Сам я за последний год насмотрелся в этом краю такого, что волосы дыбом встают, и больше ничему не удивлюсь. А ты?</p><p>Старик притих, притихли и остальные. В словах конюха было много правды, и от этого мороз продирал по спине. Разговаривать после таких слов всем вдруг расхотелось, и дозорные разбрелись по своим делам.</p><p>Больше всего на свете Атласу хотелось завалиться спать. Кто бы мог подумать, что долгая езда выматывает так же, как полный день усердного труда? Но времени рассиживаться не было. Следовало распрячь, покормить и стреножить лошадей, собрать дров и развести огонь до того, как полностью стемнеет. С горем пополам освободив Дуру от сбруи, он пустил ее и Зверюгу околачиваться поблизости вместе с другими лошадьми. Та тут же опустила морду к земле и принялась выискивать редкие пучки жесткой травы, грозно фыркая на каждого, кто пытался потеснить ее.</p><p>На ночевку было решено остановиться в одном из уцелевших строений. Судя по кучам давно сгнившей соломы и длинным жаровням вдоль стен, раньше это место служило жившим тут братьям то ли хлевом, то ли конюшней. Две дюжины людей расположились здесь без тесноты, еще десяток заняли соседний барак с наполовину просевшей крышей. В поленнице даже обнаружились дрова – немного, но достаточно, чтобы не пришлось отправляться в раскинувшийся неподалеку лес. Заика Закай и пара одичалых развели костер, установили над огнем два здоровенных котла и принялись готовить похлебку с репкой, морковкой и луком. Оленина или уж подавно говядина в ней отсутствовала, зато среди припасов нашлась солонина, и с твердым черным хлебом ужин получился хоть и не лучше, чем в трапезной Черного замка, но и не хуже.</p><p>Лорд-командующий едва прикоснулся к своей порции. Пока братья ели, он молча смотрел на юг, в ту сторону, где далеко, за подступившим вплотную лесом змеился Королевский Тракт. За его спиной высился давным-давно вышедший из строя подъемник, отливали призрачным серебром запечатанные вечность назад ледяные ворота.</p><p>- Выставим стражу, - сказал он наконец. </p><p>Голос у него совсем огрубел, и Атлас подумал, что к утру Джон, чего доброго, и вовсе осипнет и не сможет разговаривать.</p><p>- Кого нам тут бояться? – удивился один из одичалых. Словно в ответ ему, издали донесся вой одинокого волка. Протяжный и заунывный, он, казалось, принадлежал духу. Вскоре ему уже вторили другие голоса.</p><p>Будь с ними Призрак, он вскинулся бы и навострил уши. А то и вовсе давно ушел бы, почуяв других волков задолго до людей. Однако Призрака больше не было – ни здесь, ни где-либо еще. Атласу нравилось представлять, как ему, верно, хорошо сейчас там, куда попадают верные звери после смерти. Грызет себе сейчас мозговую косточку в тепле и покое, а рядом с ним его сестры и братья. Другой судьбы для духа лютоволка, умершего, чтобы мог жить его хозяин, он представлять не хотел.</p><p>Джон тоже вспомнил о нем. На лицо его легла тень.</p><p>- Сторожить будем по двое, - сказал он. – Андрес, раздели дозоры.</p><p>Атласу выпало дежурить вторым. Гаже второй смены не было: не успел ты сомкнуть глаз, кое-как согреться под плащом и задремать, как кто-то уже пихает тебя в плечо, заставляя проснуться. Зато выбравшись к костру, он увидел там такого же заспанного Эмрика. </p><p>- Ты? Мерзость какая, - поприветствовал его друг, стараясь выдать улыбку за недовольную гримасу.</p><p>- Просил ведь не ставить меня в дозор с криворожими горгульями, - в тон ему ответил Атлас, усаживаясь рядом. – От твоей рожи меня блевать тянет.</p><p>- Мы едва-едва успели избавиться от вони твоих волос, преследовавшей нас повсюду, и вот теперь все заново!</p><p>Атлас улыбнулся. Каждый из близнецов всегда говорил о себе во множественном числе, как будто слова «я» и вовсе не существовало на свете. Сначала это пугало его: на ум сразу приходили страшные сказки о бесах, которые влезают в человеческое тело через рот и уши, селятся там и управляют им, словно куклой, а никому и невдомек. Но со временем он просто перестал это замечать, как не замечал больше уродливого родимого пятна на лице Поганки, торчащих ушей Пипа или заикания Закая.</p><p>- Неужто боги наконец вняли моим молитвам и лорд-командующий решил отослать тебя в какой-нибудь клоповник подальше от глаз приличных людей?</p><p>- Вместе с тремя другими строителями и одичалыми мы будем возводить новые загоны для скота и теплицы в Дозоре у пруда. Земля там теплее и мягче, чем в других местах. Говорят, это из-за подземных вод, которые питают озеро.</p><p>- Ты едешь один? </p><p>Во время путешествия к Стене через Речные Земли и унылый, скучный север Атлас успел выслушать историю близнецов со Светлого острова во всех подробностях не один раз. Отчасти потому, что делать, кроме как болтать языком, в повозке Конви было больше нечего, но еще и потому, что братья были единственными, кто не брезговал с ним разговаривать. Все остальные притворялись, будто внезапно оглохли, стоило ему открыть рот. Тогда-то он и узнал, что в темнице чаячьего Города близнецы оказались потому, что Эррон зарезал отчима, колотившего их мать и пристававшего к младшей сестренке. Когда он спросил, почему же в темницу посадили обоих, они посмотрели на него с недоумением. Как будто он спросил, как так вышло, что заносила нож одна рука, а под замком в итоге оказалось все тело.</p><p>- Эррон приедет позже. Привезет кур, коз и коров, когда будут готовы загоны для них. На вот, глотни отсюда, - он передал Атласу кожаный мех, приятно теплый на ощупь. – Голос у тебя, что у жабы.</p><p>Внутри оказался мед – не сладкий и сильно разведенный водой, зато почти горячий. Он приятно согрел нутро, а горло сразу стало меньше саднить. Отхлебнув еще раз, Атлас пристроил мех на одном из камней, окольцовывающих костер, чтобы тот не остывал.</p><p>Эмрик достал кости, и за разговорами и игрой время пролетело быстро. Стая шаталась поблизости, в глуби начинающегося южнее леса, однако к опушке не приближалась. Когда двое людей из одичалых сменили их на посту, Атлас выторговал у Эмрика мех с остатками питья в обмен на обещание постеречь за него на следующем привале. Тот согласился, от усталости совсем позабыв, что следующего привала для него уже не будет.</p><p>Перед тем, как стянуть сапоги и снова завалиться на солому, Атлас отыскал среди спящих Джона и осторожно потряс его за плечо. Тот распахнул глаза едва ли не прежде, чем рука Атласа коснулась его – как будто лишь притворялся, что спит, а на деле сон ему и вовсе не требовался.</p><p>- Все в порядке, - сказал Атлас прежде, чем он успел спросить. – Ничего не случилось. Вот, выпей это.</p><p>В темноте ему было не разглядеть лица Джона, но после минутного промедления он почувствовал, как чужие пальцы задевают его, принимая мех. Успокоенный, Атлас перебрался обратно на свое место, завернулся в плащ и уснул.</p><p>*</p><p>Следующий день мало чем отличался от предыдущего. Наученный горьким опытом, первую половину дня Атлас провел на ногах и шел рядом с обозом, ведя лошадь в поводу. Так же поступили несколько других братьев и пара одичалых – видно, не одному ему вчерашний бросок до сих пор аукался в ноющих мышцах. Кегс и вовсе потерял всякий стыд, забрался на одну из повозок и уселся прямо на мешки с зерном. Он не проехали и четверти лиги, как братья согнали его оттуда насмешками.</p><p>Дуре, похоже, пришлось по душе гулять без его веса на спине: все утро она вела себя примерно, не брыкалась и не щипала его за плащ, выпрашивая подачку. Чтобы поощрить примерное поведение, Атлас разрезал на две половинки бурое сморщенное яблоко, оставшееся от завтрака, и скормил ей. Сожрав его в два счета, лошадь тут же принялась надсадно ржать и бодать его лбом в плечо, требуя еще.</p><p>Братья вокруг весь день травили байки и горланили песни, и это было весело: он любил, когда люди пели, даже если вовсе не умели этого делать. Только, несмотря на это, однообразный вид вокруг навевал уныние. Снова взобравшись в седло, он мерно покачивался в такт шагам лошади, бездумно осматривая серую землю вокруг и кромку опушки, над которой проходила дорога. В какой-то момент взгляд сам по себе принялся скользить по спинам едущих впереди, выискивая среди них Джона.</p><p>Тот ехал впереди колонны. По правую руку от него шел конек Андреса, и лорд-командующий о чем-то говорил с конюхом, чуть склонившись, чтобы их лица находились на одном уровне, и горбуну не приходилось выворачивать шею, глядя на него. Атлас знал, что может направить кобылу вперед, обогнать обозы и ехать рядом: Джон не держал от него секретов. Он обсуждал при нем любые темы, ни разу не отсылал его прочь во время военных советов, на которых присутствовали высшие офицеры Дозора, и ни про что не говорил, что это не его ума дело. Напротив: казалось, ему нравилось, когда после собраний Атлас задавал ему вопросы. Он всегда отвечал на них прямо, даже если час был поздним и лицо его было серым от усталости. И никогда не скрывал от него писем: наоборот, часто после ужина заставлял читать их вслух. Если Атлас спотыкался на длинных словах, заставлял читать дважды. Иногда Атласу казалось, что именно за этим Джон и взял его к себе: чтобы вбить в его ветреную голову хоть что-нибудь. А может, для того, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кому можно было верить.</p><p>Джон Сноу был не из тех людей, которым нужен стюард. Пусть он и вырос в большущем замке с кучей прислуги, на деле получалось, что Атлас видал шлюх избалованнее. Это стало понятно ему сразу. Джон знал обязанности стюарда лорда-командующего, потому что однажды сам был им... но, казалось, каждый раз был удивлен, когда кто-то исполнял их для него. Атлас до сих пор помнил, как на третий или четвертый день его назначения Сноу одевался в вареную кожу и тяжелую чешуйчатую кольчугу перед тем, как вместе с Кожаным начать ежедневную тренировку рекрутов. Обожженные пальцы правой руки не желали слушаться его тем утром, и Атлас приблизился, чтобы помочь ему застегнуть латную перчатку на левой руке. Джон тогда поднял на него удивленный взгляд человека, ни от кого не ждущего помощи, привыкшего со всем справляться самостоятельно. Атлас сдержано улыбнулся ему, мысленно веля сердцу успокоиться и обзывая себя последними словами. </p><p>Как мог он когда-то думать такие грязные вещи об этом мальчишке?</p><p>Он помнил, как радовался, когда Джона выбрали лордом-командующим. Это был радостный день для него и для многих других, кто видел в бастарде винтерфелльского лорда человека более достойного этой должности, чем в остальных претендентах вместе взятых. Как они праздновали тогда! До сих пор, вспоминая об этом, Атлас не мог сдержать улыбки. Все были вдрызг пьяными. Пип сорвал голос, без устали горланя частушки, которые, казалось, вынимал из воздуха. Джон фигурировал в них через слово, посрамленным соперникам тоже доставалось. Когда репертуар Пипа иссяк, Атлас сменил его: он пел срамные песни, которых знал множество, Дарион играл на старенькой лютне, и братья грохотали кружками по столу. После завязалась драка между двумя рекрутами из другой группы. Потом снова было много дрянного эля и кислющего вина. Как часто случается, причина веселья в какой-то момент забылась. Атлас видел, как Джон о чем-то тихо разговаривал с Сэмом Тарли у дверей. Наверное, он рад, подумалось тогда ему, хоть Джон вовсе и не выглядел радостным. Каким же дураком Атлас был тогда.</p><p>Каким же дураком он был и позже, когда Джон сказал ему, что хочет назначить его своим стюардом взамен Толлета. Не поставил в известность, а спросил его согласия, глядя прямо в глаза. Будто Атлас имел полное право отказаться или вообще что-то решать. Лишь позже до него дошло, что когда речь заходила о Джоне Сноу, так оно обычно и бывало. </p><p>Боги, как же он злился! Другие дозорные рассказывали, что когда самого Джона определили в стюарды к командующему Мормонту, тот тоже был зол. Он мечтал стать разведчиком, как его дядя, сражаться с одичалыми Манса-разбойника, погрузиться в тайны Зачарованного Леса, а его вместо этого посылали в прислужники к ворчливому старику! Злость Атласа была иного свойства. Он ничего не имел против того, чтобы служить стюардом – возиться с воронами, следить за очагом и бегать взад-вперед в обнимку с винным штофом было всяко предпочтительней, чем бродить за Стеной, да и его тяга к приключениям заканчивалась там, где начиналась настоящая опасность. Злился он на себя – за то, что обманулся, не разглядел в Джоне еще одного мужчину, взамен теплого местечка и вороха поблажек ждущего от него того же, чего ждали все прочие.</p><p>Было больно и обидно, хоть плачь. Он считал Джона другом, братом. Теперь этот друг своим словом одним махом перечеркивал долгие месяцы, на протяжении которых Атлас упорно доказывал всем и каждому (себе в том числе), что он – не просто смазливый мальчик для утех из староместских борделей, годный лишь на то, чтобы раздвигать ноги перед заплатившим. И, седьмое пекло, ведь у него получалось! Получалось, и хорошо! В этом суровом, холодном, скучном месте он сумел найти друзей, стать частью странной семьи, состоящей из одних только братьев. Необходимость держаться за припрятанный в кармане нож, вставая ночью по нужде, отмерла и забылась, словно страшный сон, как и сальные шуточки, и брезгливые взгляды. </p><p>Ему казалось, что Джон все испортил. Злость, разочарование и обида комком стояли у горла весь день и часть вечера, на протяжении которых он хвостом ходил за Эддом, пока тот нудно бубнил себе под нос, рассказывая, в чем именно заключается его работа. Только ночью, свернувшись улиткой под шкурами в комнатке по соседству с джоновой, он позволил себе допустить робкую мысль что, может быть, темные мотивы лорда Сноу он придумал себе сам. Мысль была очень похожа на правду и в мгновение ока обратила всю его злость в стыд за собственную глупость.</p><p>Но хуже всего было осознание, пришедшее позже, несколько дней спустя: из всех братьев Ночного Дозора так подумал о Джоне только он один.</p><p>Боги, как же ему хотелось разбить обо что-нибудь свою голову – глупую и больную, раз в ней рождались такие подозрения.</p><p>Наверное, тогда он и влюбился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Лесной Дозор у пруда и Соболий Зал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем ближе обоз приближался к Лесному Дозору у пруда, тем мягче становилась земля. Когда на горизонте появились приземистые строения, издали похожие на игрушечные кубики, ссыпанные в горку у подножия Стены, замерзшие ухабы окончательно сменились непролазной грязью. Воз, груженный самыми тяжелыми мешками, дважды увязал в этой коричневой мерзости, и им приходилось подкладывать под колеса доски и пришпоривать лошадей. Колеса высвобождались, но двигаться приходилось быстро - при малейшем промедлении они снова вставали намертво. Дура то и дело норовила уйти вправо, сойти с превратившейся в грязевое болото дороги и ломануться в колючие заросли, как будто хотела назло ему переломать себе ноги. Нахальной и капризной, ей не нравилось, как копыта вязли в слякоти и с каким чавканьем высвобождались. Атласу приходилось то и дело одергивать ее, и каждый рывок поводьев отрицательно сказывался на их и без того шатком взаимопонимании.</p><p>В Лесном Дозоре их встретил небольшой гарнизон – две дюжины братьев, разведчиков среди которых не было вовсе. Строений тут было меньше, чем в заброшенной крепости, где они ночевали вчера, зато почти все они были целыми.</p><p>- Мы разобрали то, что осталось от оружейной и одного из жилых домов, - рассказывал Джону за ужином старший стюард. Атлас помнил его: в Черном Замке он вел учет дежурств и помогал на кухне, а еще ведал запасами провизии и следил за тем, чтобы их не расходовали сверх меры. Его работа была легкой, зато его одолевала боль в костях, поэтому ему мало кто завидовал. – Места и без того вдоволь, а чтобы утеплить хлева и стойла, нужна древесина.</p><p>- Вы поступили правильно. – Перед Джоном стояло блюдо с бараниной, зажаренной с кореньями и диким луком, и еще одно со свежими овощами, однако он снова едва притронулся к еде. – Пройдет много времени, прежде чем в Дозоре кончатся пустые кровати, если такие времена и вовсе настанут. Дрова важнее домов, в которых некому жить.</p><p>Стюард согласно покивал, осторожно подцепил со своей тарелки ломоть мяса, уложил его на кусочек твердого черного хлеба и отправил в рот. Следом отправился пучок молодой черемши.</p><p>- Не все пошло на дрова, милорд. Разобрав кровати и мебель, мы получили много крепких досок, с помощью которых утеплили конюшни. Часть также пошла на строительство теплиц. Там большей частью используется новое дерево, но и старому находится применение. Всходы пока совсем скромные, но три новые теплицы почти готовы, и если боги будут милостивы, уже в следующем году... </p><p>Дальше пошла страшная тягомотина про возделывание земли, необходимые для этого инструменты и разные сорта семян. Джон слушал внимательно, иногда задавая вопросы, и остальные братья Лесного Замка постепенно втянулись в разговор. У Атласа за такими беседами от скуки ломило челюсть, поэтому, покончив с едой, он отправился в комнату, которую выделили Джону, чтобы растопить очаг и заняться, наконец, своими сапогами, измазанными в здешней грязи по самое голенище.</p><p>Следующий день они провели в замке. Разгрузив один из обозов и упрятав припасы в кладовую и ледовые камеры, братья разбрелись кто куда. Предоставленный самому себе, Атлас весь день прослонялся без дела. Битый час делал вид, будто помогает Эмрику в хлеву, а на деле лишь болтал языком, пока тот менял солому в стойлах, где обитали три тощие коровы. Одна из них – такая же костлявая, как и прочие, зато с животом раздутым, словно шар – во второй половине дня начала телиться. Боги, она ходила тяжелой столько времени, а разрешиться решила именно тогда, когда он оказался поблизости – будто поджидала его.</p><p>Теленок выжил. Едва выбравшись из материнского чрева, он уже делал попытки встать на тоненькие, подламывающиеся ножки. Корова неистово вылизывала его, заваливая обратно на солому. Все братья сгрудились вокруг, чтобы поглазеть, и Атлас, забытый, смотался из хлева, надеясь, что ужасная картина отела когда-нибудь сотрется из его памяти.</p><p>Вечером лорд-командующий, весь день проведший за осмотром замка и беседами с управляющими, выразил желание поужинать в своей комнате в одиночестве. Когда Атлас принес в его комнату поднос с едой, с трудом удерживая на глупой деревяшке кувшин с пивом, Джон сидел за столом и горбился над пыльной книгой. Атлас как раз подумывал, что бы сделать или сказать, чтобы задержаться, как вдруг Джон заговорил сам, избавляя его от этой необходимости: </p><p>- Ты знаешь, зачем мы едем в Восточный Дозор?</p><p>- Полагаю, для того, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела в твердынях. Милорд.</p><p>«А еще чтобы приглядеть за тем, кто уже однажды предал», ехидно засвербело на кончике языка. Он часто ловил себя на желании ляпнуть что-нибудь подобное, как будто часть его только и ждала, как бы испробовать на прочность границы, разделявшие его и Джона с тех пор, как тот стал командующим.</p><p>- Если бы это было единственной причиной, я бы проделал путь, горланя «Шесть юных дев в пруду искристом» и размахивая бутылью вина, - пробурчал Джон, и Атлас закусил губу, чтобы не заржать. Это ни капли не помогло. – За несколько дней до отъезда я получил ворона от Грейджоя.</p><p>Теон Грейджой, который нынче твердой рукой хозяйничал в Восточном Дозоре вместо Коттера Пайка, так и не вернувшегося из Сурового Дома, был еще одним назначением Джона, которое заставило старожилов Дозора чесать бороды. Его прислал на Стену Станнис Баратеон вместе с уцелевшими во время битвы за Винтерфелл людьми Болтона, которые предпочли черные одежды мечу. И вместе с письмом, в котором говорилось, что отныне эти люди принадлежат Дозору, и лорд-командующий волен делать с ними то, что считает нужным. «Убей его сам» - так Атлас понимал эти слова. Джон, видно, понимал их иначе, потому что назначил Перевертыша кастеляном одного из самых людных замков ордена. Перед тем, как Грейджой уехал, лорд-командующий держался с ним так, будто испытывал к нему какой-то больной, вымученный вид благодарности, и в то же время смотреть на него не мог. Во всем Дозоре он единственный продолжал называть Теона его фамильным именем, хоть и произносил его так, будто сплевывал.</p><p>Приблизившись к столу, Атлас уперся кончиками пальцев в столешницу – чисто выскобленную, но все равно рябую из-за пятен впитавшегося воска и масла.</p><p>- Что же было в письме?</p><p>- Всего несколько слов.</p><p>Перевернув несколько страниц в своей книге, Джон вынул узкую ленту пергамента, служившую закладкой, и передал ему. Надломленная черная печать свисала с одного ее конца. </p><p>- «Приезжай», - после минутной заминки прочел Атлас, осторожно проговаривая слова. – «С морем творится чертовщина». Что это значит? Милорд. </p><p>- Если б я знал. Я тоже задал этот вопрос, а ответ мне прислал Кехель, бывший коновал, который занимает там место мейстера. Но и его слова не внесли ясности. То, что он написал... не имеет никакого смысла. – Джон замолк и бездумно уставился на страницы старой книги, будто ожидал, что один из чернильных рисунков вдруг оживет и исполнит перед ним пантомиму, дающую ответы на мучающие его вопросы. – Море не может замерзнуть.</p><p>Его голос прозвучал растеряно, и слышать это было так странно, что Атлас замер в нерешительности. Нужно было сказать что-нибудь дельное и быстро, однако, в голове было пусто, словно в опрокинутом котле. До того, как оказаться в этом забытом Семерыми месте, он видел лед лишь на повозках торгашей да в бокалах с напитками, и никогда не задумывался о том, могут ли замерзнуть волны. В краю, где сами напитки превращались в лед, стоит не вовремя моргнуть, можно было ожидать чего угодно.</p><p>Пока он глупо молчал, Джон стряхнул с себя задумчивость.</p><p>- Ладно, нечего говорить о том, чего еще не видели. Скорее всего окажется, что Грейджой перебрал, вот ему и мерещится всякое.</p><p>- Тогда ему точно нужно будет отрубить голову, - брякнул Атлас и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы в ужасе зажать себе рот рукой.</p><p>Джон вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. А потом вдруг опустил голову, и плечи его затряслись. </p><p>- Боги, проваливай отсюда, - сказал он, смеясь. – Хотя нет, стой. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал это?</p><p>Пододвинув к себе глиняную миску, Джон достал один из странных плодов, что лежали там рядом с хлебом и сыром. Размером с грецкий орех, тусклого коричневого цвета, он выглядел совсем невзрачно и напоминал старую картофелину.</p><p>- Это северная ягода, которая растет не на кусте, а прямо на земле, словно трава. В детстве я и мои сводные братья и сестры объедались ею. Если съесть много, зубы и рот станут красного цвета, как от кислолиста, и можно напугать кого-нибудь, притворившись раненым. Она называется ситирицей. В Винтерфелле все звали ее красной грушей, а мастер над оружием - козлиным дерьмом.</p><p>- Да ты глухого уболтаешь.</p><p>Повертев странную ягоду в пальцах, Атлас осторожно куснул коричневый бок. Тонкая кожица надорвалась, сладкий с кислинкой сок брызнул в рот, запачкал губы.</p><p>- Сладко, - проговорил он удивленно. </p><p>Там, в другой жизни, он любил сладости. Фрукты, засушенные в сахаре до упругой твердости, медовые пряники, светлый шоколад с орехами, прозрачная карамель, о которую недолго сломать зубы. В первое время на Стене он скучал по всему этому. Потом на то, чтоб скучать, времени не осталось.</p><p>Джон наблюдал за ним, пока он осторожно, чтобы не перепачкаться, ел странную штуковину. </p><p>- Когда-нибудь, - сказал он глухо, снова опуская взгляд на книгу, - все изменится. Мы будем есть досыта каждый день.</p><p>Атлас прицелился и через всю комнату швырнул косточку в очаг.</p><p>- Я не сомневаюсь в этом, милорд. </p><p>«Если мы доживем до весны, я во что угодно поверю».</p><p>*</p><p>На следующий день обоз, уменьшившийся на одну повозку и семь человек, снова двинулся в путь. Дорога от Лесного Дозора до Собольего Зала занимала меньше времени – два этих замка располагались ближе друг к другу, чем какие-либо другие в Дозоре. Лошади, уставшие от вязкой грязи, с удовольствием шагали по твердой земле, и к месту они прибыли уже во второй половине дня.</p><p>Едва спешившись, Атлас понял, что пусть твердыни и стоят рядом, похожи они не больше, чем член на палец.</p><p>Двор пребывал в запустении. Просевшие крыши, сползшие на бок ставни, обломки старой телеги у сарая – казалось, в этом месте не осталось ничего целого и добротного. Даже снег никто не убирал – в нем, покрытом плотным слоем наста, просто протоптали тропинки: из жилого дома к трапезной, над крышей которой вился дымок, к отхожему месту и поленнице. К подъемнику и клети тропинки не вела, ровно как и к оружейной.</p><p>Хозяйничал в Собольем Зале Гаррет. Взрослый мужчина, давно уже не юнец, он тем не менее казался растерянным и испуганным, словно мальчишка, когда обоз расположился во дворе. Прежде Атлас не задумывался о том, предупреждал ли Джон кастелянов замков о своем визите. Теперь незаданный вопрос отпал сам собой.</p><p>Гаррет сбежал с крыльца во двор, держась за перила, чтобы не поскользнуться на обледенелых ступеньках, и направился к Джону, который все еще возвышался в седле.</p><p>- Лорд-командующий...</p><p>Джон не удостоил его ни взглядом, ни даже поворотом головы.</p><p>- Тай, - крикнул он, без труда перекрывая лошадиное ржание, скрип телег и гомон голосов. – Возьми трех людей – нужно вычистить этот двор, пока кто-нибудь не сломал себе ногу, пробираясь сквозь сугробы. Андрес – наведайся на кухню, если только в этой дыре есть такая, и узнай, получим ли мы сегодня ужин. Керби! – Удивленный Поганка вскинул голову. Ни Джон, ни кто-либо другой из братьев никогда раньше не обращался к нему с поручениями, если существовал хоть какой-нибудь выбор. – Ты возьмешь двух человек и позаботишься о повозках. Упрячь их под какую-нибудь крышу и укрой как следует, чтобы до мешков не добрались крысы. Закай и Атлас...</p><p>- Милорд, - снова обратился к нему Гаррет Зеленое Копье. Стоя по колено в снегу с безвольно опущенными руками, бывший разведчик выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется.</p><p>Джон продолжал раздавать приказы, не обращая на него ни капли внимания. Только его голос, ставший еще холоднее, чем прежде, свидетельствовал о том, что он слышал своего ставленника. Сдерживаемую ярость лорда-командующего не почувствовал бы лишь полный дурак.</p><p>Передав Дуру враз заважничавшему Поганке, Атлас отправился выполнять приказ Джона – отыскать гарнизон замка и выволочь наружу, если понадобится – то и за шиворот. Задача оказалась непростой: жилые кельи в бараке раз за раз оказывались пустыми.</p><p>- Передохли он-н-ни все, что ли? – Закай распахнул очередную дверь и вдруг отпрянул, едва не сбив его с ног. – Ох...</p><p>Из дверного проема дохнуло скверным воздухом. Атлас натянул на ладонь рукав и прикрыл рот и нос, но от смрада все равно слезились глаза. Пахло немытым телом, нечистотами, но хуже и страшнее всего пахло болезнью. Унюхав дерьмо, сам им не станешь, чего нельзя сказать о телесной заразе.</p><p>Человек, лежавший на грязной койке у стены, выглядел так же плохо, как и пах. Подушка, на которой покоилась плешивая голова, была сплошь выпачкана кровью – старой и новой. Кровь была и на его губах, и на подбородке, и даже на впалой груди, видневшейся в вороте черной рубахи. Худое тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Атлас не сразу понял, что это кашель, который рвется наружу из грудины человека, у которого кашлять давно не осталось сил.</p><p>- Ч-ч-чахотка, - с усилием выплюнул Закай, отступая на шаг. – Помирает он.</p><p>Атлас последовал его примеру. Из комнаты веяло смертью, и входить он туда не собирался ни за какие коврижки.</p><p>- Нужно рассказать Джону.</p><p>- Прежде проверим, есть ли здесь еще кто-нибудь.</p><p>Шагая быстро, они двинулись дальше по коридорам, распахивая дверь за дверью. Крысы прыскали из-под ног и прятались по углам, а Закай, шедший впереди, держал ладонь на рукояти пристегнутого к поясу кинжала. Пусто, пусто... снова пусто. Наконец из-за очередной двери пахнуло не могильной сыростью заброшенного дома, а теплом поддерживаемого огня. Атлас шагнул внутрь вслед за Закаем. Всего четыре человека – один черный брат и трое одичалых. Двое из них спали, под грудами шкур и тряпья похожие на два кургана из лохмотьев. Первый курган надсадно покашливал во сне.</p><p>Шесть человек вместо трех дюжин.</p><p>*</p><p>За обедом все сидели вместе, сдвинув столы и лавки поближе к пылающему очагу. Джон ел с братьями - видно, ему тоже казалось глупым взбираться на помост и куковать там в одиночестве. Кухня в Собольем Замке была, только хозяйничать в ней было некому. Отыскав среди уцелевших запасов съестное, Андрес с помощниками, особенно не мудрствуя, нажарили целую гору яичницы с ветчиной, которую полагалось есть с твердым черным хлебом, натертым чесноком. Поганка нашел в своем целое гнездо мелких черных жучков и разнылся. Толстяк Дугрей отобрал у него краюху, вытряхнул живность и сжевал как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>Гам за столом стоял такой, что куда там базарным лавочникам.</p><p>- Чахоткой нельзя заразиться, дурья твоя башка, - втолковывал Андрес одному из одичалых, рослому детине с шапкой соломенных кудрей, свалявшихся колтуном на затылке. – Это болезнь легких, которая бывает от холода.</p><p>- Не хватало, чтобы южанин рассказывал мне, что можно, а что нельзя!</p><p>- У нас на юге тоже ею болеют, ровно как и к северу от Стены. Там, где я вырос, бабы обертывали горячие кирпичи тканью и клали больным на грудь или спину, чтобы те прогревали легкие.</p><p>- Дело не в том, лечится этот недуг или нет, - встрял обычно молчаливый Тай. Голос у него был низкий и гулкий, словно у шмеля. Длинную черную косу он перебросил за спину, чтобы не мешала есть. – Не в этом суть. Как бы ни было дело - негоже бросать больного человека одного в такой час. Гнить изнутри, валяясь в собственном дерьме – скверная кончина. Только когда рядом с тобой люди, которые смотрят на это, а потом отводят глаза и уходят – это еще хуже. Так я думаю.</p><p>Поганка, сидевший на лавке рядом с Атласом, задрав коленки к подбородку, поежился.</p><p>- А я думаю, что негоже сбегать, когда что-то пришлось тебе поперек нрава. Люди, которые ушли отсюда, не были чернецами и не приносили наших клятв, так что никто не станет рубить им головы за дезертирство. Только все равно... – Заметив, что соседи по столу смотрят на него и вроде как даже слушают, малец разом покраснел и набычился. – Негоже.</p><p>Одичалый со светлыми кудрями крепко сжал ложку в кулаке. На челюсти у него вспухли бугры, как будто рот его был полон копошащихся слов, которые так и просятся наружу.</p><p>Атлас понимал, что не будь Джона здесь, разговор, верно, тек бы и дальше. Люди не сдерживали бы себя, не следили бы за языком, а где не следят за языком, очень скоро не смогут уследить и за кулаками.</p><p>Когда обед закончился, Джон поднялся со своего места.</p><p>- Керби сказал верно, - произнес он, упираясь кулаками в столешницу. – Те, кто ушли – ушли. Судьба рассудит их по справедливости, но не я. Ночной Дозор пропустил вольных людей за Стену и позволил им жить в наших замках в обмен на помощь в бою с теми, кто все ближе. – Джон обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом. – По мне, так проваливайте все. Когда пустая Стена рухнет, они найдут вас и в Просторе, и в Дорне – а может, и за Узким морем тоже. Найдут и убьют. Только все мы знаем, что одной смертью от них не отделаешься.</p><p>В чертоге воцарилась тишина. Атлас почувствовал, как Поганка прижался щекой к его плечу.</p><p>- Те, кто остались, выполнили свой долг и свое обещание. Вина ваша в том, что вы молчали. Каждый из вас мог послать весточку в Черный Замок. Каждый из вас мог оседлать лошадь и доехать до ближайшей твердыни, чтобы позвать на помощь и рассказать о том, что происходит. Каждый из вас мог спасти человека, умершего сегодня, когда для него еще оставалась надежда. Его смерть – на вашей совести.</p><p>Гаррет Зеленое Копье вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кружку с нетронутым элем. Глаза у него блестели.</p><p>- Я никогда не просил этого!</p><p>Джон хватил кулаком по столу:</p><p>- Если бы каждый из нас получал то, что просил, этот зал был бы пуст! – Крепко сжав зубы, он помолчал, а потом продолжил более спокойным голосом: - Со мной к востоку едут сорок человек. Две дюжины заселят Факел, где к ним присоединятся столько же человек из Восточного Дозора. Остальные останутся здесь под командованьем Тая и брата Закая, которого я назначаю его помощником. Если у кого-то есть предпочтения – обдумайте их хорошенько и скажите мне завтра. Хотя я слыхал, что Стена везде одинаковой высоты, да и черные плащи от замка к замку не меняются.</p><p>Джон выпрямился и перешагнул через лавку, словно собирался уйти... потом поморщился и обронил:</p><p>- Ваш командир, Гаррет Зеленое Копье, не смог справиться со своей задачей и подвел людей, вверенных его заботам. Это случается. Но он проявил и трусость, когда смолчал о том, что происходит в замке. Завтра утром он оседлает коня и вернется в Черный Замок, где будет ждать решения суда офицеров в отношении своей участи.</p><p>Кивнув Таю и Закаю следовать за ним, Джон вышел, и замерший чертог тут же взорвался гомоном взволнованных голосов. Гаррет сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой. Костяшки его сжатых кулаков побелели.</p><p>Атлас представил себя на его месте. Он не знал, что заставило бывшего разведчика замалчивать уход одичалых, как и не знал, что тот собирался делать дальше. Может, плюнуть на все и тоже сбежать? Джон Сноу не казался ему человеком, который пробуждает страх. Однако он знал, что смотрит на него влюбленными глазами, веры которым нет.</p><p>Вспомнилась отрубленная голова Яноса Слинта: как она катилась, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, которые тут же впитывались в землю. Как тело, с ней расставшееся, обмякло и сползло с колоды. Позорная смерть – только каков другой выбор? Его звали Зеленым Копьем из-за медных вставок на оружии, с которым он прибыл в Дозор: давным-давно не чищенные, цветом они походили на болотную тину. Как назовут теперь? Может, смерть лучше, чем клеймо позора, которое придется носить до конца своих дней.</p><p>Утром выяснилось, что Гаррет придерживался того же мнения. За ночь двор припорошил свежий снежок. Выпало его немного, однако достаточно для того, чтобы разглядеть, где пролегла одинокая цепочка следов. Вела она к Стене. Поганка, как самый шустрый, влез наверх по вбитой в лед лестнице, чтобы проверить, куда следы идут дальше. </p><p>Оказалось, что совсем недалеко – всего лишь к противоположному краю.</p><p>*</p><p>Восточный ветер, воющий вдоль Стены, все крепчал, пока не стал похожим на дыхание ледяного чудища. Жар из драконьей глотки заставляет плоть стекать с костей, подобно жидкому воску – кто знает, может, от холода она станет хрустко отламываться, словно древесная кора? Даже вздохнуть было больно. Всадники как можно плотнее укутали лица, оставляя на виду лишь слезящиеся глаза. Коней укрыли длинными шерстяными попонами. Впрочем, можно было не стараться: меньше, чем через час после того, как пришел ветер, небо потемнело, и начался снегопад.</p><p>Такой метели ему еще не приходилось видеть. Снег, казалось, лился с небес одной сплошной рекой. Гонимый ветром, он залеплял глаза и морды лошадей, превращал мир вокруг в сплошное бело-серое кружево. Дорогу замело в два счета, и о том, чтобы двигаться дальше, не стало и речи. Бросив повозки там, где они встали, люди сошли с дороги и укрылись в лесу. </p><p>Под защитой деревьев ветер не так лютовал, однако холод все равно был таким, что смерзались ресницы, а пальцы в толстых шерстяных рукавицах отказывались гнуться. Он немного согрелся, пока вместе с другими братьями рыл яму для костра – дробить тупой лопатой мерзлую землю кого угодно вгонит в пот – но стоило перестать двигаться хоть на минуту, мороз снова набрасывался, словно дикое животное. Атласу казалось, что он чувствует, как покрываются инеем его брови и выбившиеся из-под шапки волосы. Тряпка, которой он обмотал рот, нос и подбородок и вовсе превратилась в кусок льда.</p><p>Джон, Кегс, толстощекий Дугрей и Хакс, детина из одичалых, вооружились топорами и очистили от половины веток стволы нескольких молодых пихт, что росли в тени огромных сосен и вековых страж-деревьев. Поганка, как самый проворный и легкий, влез наверх и накрепко связал кроны – так, чтобы гибкие стволы образовали основу для шатра. Стены смастерили из срубленных хвойных лап, сверху забросали землей и охапками старой хвои и укрыли плащами.</p><p>- Бури, которые приходят с востока, нынче злее северных, - сказал Андрес, когда все укрылись в шатре. Места для двух дюжин мужчин здесь было маловато, зато по сравнению с тем, что творилось снаружи, было почти тепло. Двое людей развели костер в самом центре, и нагретая хвоя пахла одуряюще. </p><p>- Не могла эта пакость начаться завтра, когда мы достигли бы Инистых Врат. Или, того лучше, Бочонка. Там бы я согрелся! – Поганка похабно подвигал бедрами, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений в том, какой именно способ обогрева он имеет в виду.</p><p>Кегс двинул ему по уху.</p><p>- Да уж, бегая от Черной Марис, ты бы согрелся, это точно. Я слышал, однажды какой-то мужик задумал снасильничать над ней, а она оторвала ему причиндалы голыми руками, даже ножом не подрезала. Тебе, конечно, ее бояться нечего – такую свистульку и двумя пальцами не отщипнешь, больно маленькая. Может, и правда оставить тебя там – шуму меньше, да и бабам пригодится обезьянка.</p><p>Поганка насупился, как бывало всегда, когда окружающие не желали смеяться его шутке. В этот раз дело было не в нем – под плач вьюги снаружи ни у кого не было настроения веселиться.</p><p>- Плохо дело, если даже к югу от Стены творятся такие дела, а ведь зима едва началась, - гнул свое Андрес.</p><p>- Буря, едва не погубившая войско Станниса, была страшнее этой и длилась долго. А ведь Винтерфелл за много миль отсюда.</p><p>- Откуда тебе знать, что и эта не затянется на месяц?</p><p>Кегс снова отвесил встрявшему мальчишке подзатыльник:</p><p>- Поговори тут, сопляк!</p><p>- А ты не лупи меня! Пусть Зеленое Копье подкрадется к тебе ночью, когда ты отойдешь посикать, и задерет! Верно, он сейчас бродит там снаружи, ищет своих сбежавших...</p><p>На этот раз подзатыльник ему достался от Джона.</p><p>- Язык надоел?</p><p>Тело Гаррета сожгли, как и полагается, а от севера их отделяет Стена, только забыть об этом в такую ночь легче легкого. Бурю не остановить глыбам льда – что, если и Ходоков тоже? Она сделана изо льда и холода, а значит, сестра им. Ее построили восемь тысяч лет назад, чтобы она щитом защищала царство людей от тех, что приходят с севера, вот только проверить, хорошо ли послужит щит в час беды, никому до сих пор не приходилось.</p><p>На этот раз стражу выставлять не стали. Кегс, который мучился бессонницей, вызвался присмотреть за лошадьми, хоть вряд ли существовал волк, сунувший бы нос из логова в такую погоду. Спать легли рано, в надежде, что к восходу солнца небо прояснится, и можно будет снова отправляться в путь.</p><p>Атлас по привычке устроился спать рядом с Джоном. С другой стороны гнусаво храпел Дугрей, ветер снаружи выл, как живой, и уснуть никак не удавалось. Повернувшись к костру спиной, он оказался лицом к лицу с Джоном. Желтые отблески огня освещали его лоб и щеки, но длинное лицо все равно казалось бледным. Под глазами залегли густые тени, а на лбу блестели капельки пота. Его дыхание было тихим, но, прислушавшись как следует, Атлас различил хрип, с которым зарождался в груди каждый вдох.</p><p>- Джон, - позвал он шепотом, но темные ресницы не дрогнули. </p><p>Выпростав руку из-под плаща, Атлас осторожно прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к его лбу. Кожу обжег влажный жар. Он прижал закоченевшие пальцы к чужой щеке, в надежде, что те немного охладят пылающую кожу.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как в животе холодным слизнем заворочался испуг, который молчал раньше, когда налетела буря.</p><p>«Он выспится, а утром ему станет лучше» - решил Атлас, убирая ладонь - «Так и будет»</p><p>*</p><p>Утром Джону стало хуже во много раз.</p><p>Атлас понял это, когда проснулся и обнаружил, что тот все еще спит. Ветер снаружи как будто бы стих, костер прогорел, светало, и братья вокруг просыпались, разминали затекшие после ночевки на голой земле конечности, позевывали и почесывались. Дрых лишь Поганка, который мог спать в любом месте и при любых обстоятельствах, да и того кто-то уже примеривался разбудить пригоршней снега за шиворот.</p><p>На памяти Атласа это был первый случай, когда он проснулся раньше Джона. Обычно к тому времени, как он вылезал из постели, наскоро умывался во дворе чистым снегом и спешил сначала на кухню, за завтраком, а потом в покои лорда-командующего, тот давно уже бодрствовал. Усевшись рядом на корточки, Атлас осторожно потянул его за плечо.</p><p>- Милорд, - позвал он. – Буря улеглась, и солнце уже встало.</p><p>Джон открыл глаза – медленно, словно веки его слипались. Выглядел он еще более больным, чем накануне, словно сон не принес ему облегчения, а, наоборот, высосал все оставшиеся силы. Коротко кивнув, он тяжело поднялся с земли, отряхнул одежду. Если бы Атлас не наблюдал за ним так внимательно, то, наверное, не заметил бы, как он покачнулся и шире расставил ноги, чтобы удержать равновесие, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Но он наблюдал, и пристально. Внутри снова потянуло тошнотворным страхом. Вспомнились синюшные щеки и ввалившиеся глаза дозорного, которого в Собольем Замке задушили испачканной его же кровью подушкой, торопясь избавить от страданий. Он даже не дергался почти – так, трепыхнулся пару раз, словно вялая рыбешка.</p><p>Наскоро перекусив и покормив лошадей, они снова вернулись на дорогу. Воздух был свежим, сладким и вкусным, чистое небо обещало солнечный день. Повозки пришлось откапывать из-под снега, а дорогу расчищать, однако уже через несколько миль сугробы начали мельчать, пока и вовсе не сменились едва припорошенной снежком равниной, по которой лошади шли уверено и без опаски. К тому времени как обоз добрался до Инистых Врат, сквозь снег то там, то тут стала проглядывать голая земля. Поганка осенял себя знаком Семерых и уверял всех, кто соглашался его слушать, что поверни они назад, дела обстояли бы точно так же. Ночная непогода, по его мнению, предназначалась исключительно для них.</p><p>Джон ехал молча, склонив голову и низко опустив капюшон. Раз или два братья обращались к нему, но он отвечал глухо и односложно, и от него быстро отстали. Дура, натерпевшись за ночь страху, радовалась хорошей погоде и все норовила удрать вперед, далеко обгоняя шеренгу. Чтобы ехать вровень с конем лорда-командующего, приходилось то и дело ее одергивать. Хотелось схватить Зверюгу под узды, заставить остановиться. Хотелось заглянуть под капюшон черного плаща, проверить, так ли бледно лицо под ним, как было ночью. Хотелось прижать ладонь ко лбу, щеке или шее, проверяя жар, словно приставучая мамаша или заботливая женушка. Атлас кусал себя за губу, покрытую струпьями от холода, и уговаривал себя перестать дурить.</p><p>До пустующих Инистых Врат они добрались к обеду.</p><p>- Пообедаем здесь, а потом двинемся дальше, - сказал Андрес, спешиваясь. – Если поднажать и ехать всю ночь, к утру доберемся до Бочонка. Верно я говорю?</p><p>Джон, который все еще сидел в седле и вылезать из него не торопился, не ответил. Подбородок его упирался в грудь, руки в перчатках из меха и кожи сжимали поводья.</p><p>- Милорд? – приблизившись к Зверюге, горбун тронул Джона за колено. Тот наклонился, как будто хотел рассмотреть его получше из-под своего капюшона или поведать ему какой-то непредназначенный для чужих ушей секрет...</p><p>А потом вдруг упал с лошади.</p><p>*</p><p>- Глупости. Я отдохну во время привала и поеду дальше – как и все.</p><p>- Оно, кончено, можно, - кивнул Андрес. – Если милорд снова хочет упасть без памяти лицом в снег. Самый верный способ.</p><p>Джон свел брови. На таком бледном лице это не выглядело сурово – только по-детски упрямо.</p><p>После того как Кегс и Атлас усадили его у огня, натерли его лицо снегом и дали выпить горячего вина, Джону Сноу стало лучше, но он все равно выглядел слабым и больным. Атлас тоже считал, что снова садиться на коня ему нельзя, однако знал, что уговаривать этого упрямца позаботиться о себе бесполезно. За те месяцы, что он служил стюардом лорда-командующего, он усвоил много вещей, и первая – Джона Сноу не переспорил бы даже жрец.</p><p>Он присел на корточки, заглянул Джону в лицо. На висках снова выступила испарина, глаза нездорово блестели.</p><p>- Нужно ли, - спросил он, повинуясь внезапному наитию, - чтобы люди видели своего лорда таким?</p><p>Мало кто знал, что именно произошло после того, как руки предателей вонзили кинжалы в спину лорда-командующего. Как Тормунд разбил голову Боуэна Мурша – легко, словно та была перезрелой тыквой, полной мясистой мякоти – никто не пропустил. Так же как и ревущего во всю силу могучих легких, громящего все на своем пути великана. Люди королевы, разъяренные и испуганные смертью своего рыцаря, лишь добавили смуты, как и их обнаженные мечи. Кто-то уронил промасленный факел на ступеньки Королевской Башни – занялись перила. Среди всего этого хаоса все как будто забыли о Джоне. Кто-то переступил через него, кто-то наступил на его пальцы, скребущие по красному снегу. И это было даже страшнее, чем само предательство.</p><p>Позже, недели спустя, кто-то клялся, что он умер – упал в снег мертвым, что твое полено, а магия Красной Ведьмы воскресила его. Другие говорили, что Джон выкарабкался сам – раны оказались хоть и страшными, но не смертельными, а лорд-командующий – на удивление крепким малым, как и пристало северянину. Атлас знал, что ошибались и те, и другие – но зато и те, и другие смотрели на Джона с благоговением и страхом, когда он снова встал на ноги. Надо ли, чтобы люди видели, что герой, каким они мнили своего лидера теперь, вовсе не так безукоризнен, как им кажется? Человека-то они однажды уже закололи.</p><p>То ли Джон подумал о том же, то ли нашел в его словах какой-то свой смысл. Так или иначе, скривив губы, он кивнул. </p><p>- Черт с вами. Обоз отправится дальше к Факелу - нет нужды задерживаться всем. Со мной останется Атлас – видят боги, я знаю, что прогнать тебя не получится. Андрес, ты поведешь людей... а я нагоню вас сразу, как только почувствую себя лучше.</p><p>Горбун улыбнулся и сжал крепкой смуглой рукой его плечо.</p><p>- Мы, верно, и до замка добраться не успеем, как ты обгонишь нас, мальчик.</p><p>- Так и будет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Инистые Врата</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Песня, которую Атлас поет на Стене, принадлежит Марии Семеновой.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обоз отчалил, когда солнце еще стояло в зените. Стена под его лучами искрилась синим и голубым, воздух был прозрачен. Если бы Атлас смотрел в спины уходящим всадникам, то мог бы видеть их еще долго. Но на то, чтобы пялиться, у него не было ни времени, ни желания. Ему предстояло много работы.</p><p>Первым делом следовало устроить для Джона удобное спальное место. Атлас не знал, были ли Инистые Врата когда-нибудь как следует заселены, но если и так, следов пребывания людей в замке осталось немного. Каменные строения смотрели черными провалами окон сурово и неприступно - словно он не был законным хозяином этих мест, а нарушал их покой. </p><p>Комната в жилом доме, которую он выбрал, отличалась от общих спален Черного Замка. Она была меньше – здесь могли бы с удобством разместиться пятеро мужчин, но уж никак не вдвое больше. Ставни, забиравшие окна, запирались изнутри на крепкие дубовые засовы и были усилены железными прутьями. Зачем? Очаг был округлым и здоровенным. Чтобы протопить такой, дров понадобится уйма, но и тепла он даст много. Решетка на очаге отсутствовала – было лишь невысокое ограждение, сложенное из красных кирпичей. «Чтобы несложно было зажечь факел», подумал Атлас. «Или чтобы можно было выхватить из огня головешку в случае чего». Эта мысль ему не понравилась, и он постарался поскорее забыть о ней.</p><p>Натаскав дров, он развел огонь в исполинском очаге и устроил для Джона лежанку поблизости. Тот, впрочем, и не думал мерзнуть: лоб его снова горел, на щеках расцвели два красных пятна, а глазные яблоки беспрестанно двигались под сомкнутыми веками. Плохо, плохо. Отломив прозрачные кончики у хрустальных сосулек, свисающих с карниза, Атлас осторожно нажал на чужой подбородок и вложил один между обветренных губ. Он истаял пугающе быстро. Кадык с натугой прошелся вверх-вниз по горлу.</p><p>«Он не кашляет, хвала богам». С самого раннего детства Атлас боялся хворей. От легкой летней простуды, из-за которой вечно подтекает из носа, до скверной болезни, которую можно получить, ублажая другого человека – все они пугали его. Было мерзко представлять, что зараза, медленно сжигающая людей изнутри или заставляющая их гнить между ног, однажды может добраться и до него. Но не менее страшно было и то, как больной человек менялся. Зараженный будто превращался в свою болезнь. Она косматым демоном сидела у него на груди, и за ее клыкастой рожей больше нельзя было рассмотреть его лица и чистых глаз. </p><p>Малодушная мысль о том, что лучше бы с Джоном остался кто-то другой, вспухла в сознании, словно нарыв, и так же быстро лопнула. Стоило лишь представить, как он ехал бы сейчас по направлению к Шлюховнику вместе с другими братьями, мирно покачиваясь в седле, с каждым шагом лошади увеличивая расстояние между собой и Джоном – и в груди тут же неприятно потянуло. Нет уж.</p><p>Когда нехитрая похлебка из моркови, лука и пары кусков оленины была готова, Атлас растворил немного сероватого порошка в воде и потряс Джона за плечо, заставляя проснуться.</p><p>Воспаленные глаза приоткрылись и тут же сомкнулись снова, как бывает, когда человеку больно смотреть на яркий свет.</p><p>- Не могу смотреть, - проговорил Джон еле слышно.</p><p>Атлас подставил плечо и помог ему приподняться. Осторожно придержал готовую вот-вот завалиться голову.</p><p>- И не нужно. Просто выпей это. Это лекарство, от которого ты почувствуешь себя лучше. </p><p>По крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Среди прочего обоз вез с собой и лекарства, которые предназначались для гарнизонов Факела и Восточного Дозора, но не мудрецов, умеющих как следует разбираться в них. В Староместе, когда у него болела голова или ломило тело, он пил подслащенный сахаром сок лимонов и жевал королевскую медь, росшую в горшках у Онгель вперемешку с мятой, кислицей и прочей дребеденью. Так делали все, и он тоже. Жесткая рыжеватая травка то ли и в самом деле помогала от мелких хворей, то ли просто заглушала своим мерзким привкусом все на свете. Порошок, который они с Андресом отыскали среди прочих бутыльков, коробочек и свертков, состоял из нее, бузинового цвета и пижмы и якобы прогонял жар. Неплохо бы этому и в самом деле оказаться правдой.</p><p>Он наполовину ожидал, что Джон упрется или начнет допытываться, что именно растворено в воде – видят боги, порою более дотошного и упрямого человека трудно было отыскать. Однако лорд-командующий, похоже, и в самом деле чувствовал себя совсем плохо: он только послушно разомкнул губы, позволяя стюарду напоить себя. Воодушевленный успехом, Атлас наклонил глиняную кружку слишком круто, и немного питья пролилось на одежду. Джон вскинул руку, чтобы оттереть подбородок, и Атлас едва удержался от возгласа. Его ногти побелели, а пальцы до первой фаланги отливали странной, неживой серостью, как бывает, когда сильно обморозишься.</p><p>Есть Джон отказался наотрез, а когда Атлас попытался уговорить его выпить хотя бы немного мясного бульона, и вовсе уснул, откинув голову ему на плечо. Как будто специально, чтобы избежать дальнейших препирательств. Свернув из своего плаща жесткое подобие подушки, он подсунул его Сноу под голову и устроился поближе к очагу – чистить сапоги, которые с самого отъезда из Черного Замка пребывали в ужасном состоянии.</p><p>Сказать по чести, он мог бы найти себе занятие понасущнее. Натаскать побольше дров, пока снаружи светло. Проверить лошадей, осмотреть окрестности. Но монотонная работа, при которой заняты руки, но не голова, всегда успокаивала его и приводила мысли в порядок. Засохшая грязь, соскабливаемая с голенища – как тяжелые мысли, осыпающиеся трухой. </p><p>Раньше, когда он жил в Староместе, а такие грубые и страхолюдные сапоги могли лишь присниться ему в худшем из кошмаров, он тоже любил чинить что-нибудь. Люди, с которыми он жил в веселом доме, занимали себя по разному. Большинство шлюх обожало шастать по рынку, где можно было самыми разными способами разжиться новыми безделушками и клиентами, а еще собирать сплетни, как собака собирает репьи на шкуру. Два Зуба мог полдня с суровым видом точить кинжал, а потом столько же выстругивать им единорога из куска дерева. Онгель разводила цветы, а Реус обожал прихорашиваться и разглядывал себя в любой отражающей поверхности, даже в кружке воды. Атлас возился с тряпками. Шить – вот что было лучше всего. Мелкие стежки ложились один к одному, как зернышки в пшеничном колосе, прореха на наряде становилась все меньше, а потом исчезала совсем. «Хорошо бы дыры в твоей глупой голове тоже можно было зашить», смеялась Онгель, когда заставала его за этим занятием. «Глядишь, тогда остаток мозгов и не вылился бы». И вправду хорошо бы. </p><p>Видят боги, здесь, в занесенном снегом пустынном замке на краю света, рядом с человеком, ради которого он был готов на все – узнать бы только, в чем это «все» заключалось - ему не помешало бы немного мудрости.</p><p>*</p><p>Наверное, он уснул. Задумался, и, убаюканный ровным теплом очага, сам не заметил, как лениво текущие мысли превратились в сон. Снилась ему всякая дрянь – стрелы, сами по себе меняющие направление и уходящие далеко в сторону или вверх, хоть он и посылал их прямо. Лед, горящий в объятьях пламени. Остекленевшие глаза на курносом девичьем лице. И Джон. Он уходил вперед, и над его правым плечом торчало навершие Длинного Когтя – голова белого волка с красными глазами-зернышками. На левом сидел старый ворон. Атлас пытался было крикнуть ему, чтобы он подождал, чтобы взял его с собой, однако языка во рту не оказалось. Тогда он подобрал с земли камешек и швырнул ему в спину, чтобы Джон оглянулся, заметил его. Камешек, как раньше стрелы, не пожелал лететь туда, куда его запустили – вместо этого он вдруг развернулся в воздухе и ринулся обратно, прямо ему в лицо. Атлас дернулся в сторону. Мир вокруг пошел рябью, словно потревоженный ветром пруд, и он проснулся.</p><p>Очаг почти прогорел. Сквозь щели в ставнях больше не пробивался свет: снаружи сгустилась непроглядная темень. Разминая затекшую во сне руку, Атлас бросил встревоженный взгляд на Джона. Как его угораздило уснуть, когда он должен был охранять его покой, следить, чтобы ему не стало хуже?</p><p>Джон по-прежнему лежал под одеялом, только теперь жар сменился ознобом. Его била крупная дрожь, и наполовину сползшая шкура явно не особо ему помогала. Крепко сжатые губы побелели.</p><p>«Дурак. Дурак!» Хотелось постучаться обо что-нибудь своей глупой головой. Торопливо разворошив золу, он уложил на желтые угли еще несколько трескучих осиновых поленьев. Потом скинул стеганый жилет, забрался к Джону и натянул шкуры повыше, укрывая себя и его с головой.</p><p>Почуяв рядом живое человеческое тепло, Джон, казалось, затрясся еще сильнее. Зубы его стучали друг о дружку. Атлас оплел его руками и ногами, словно кракен – рыбацкую шхуну. Нос, ткнувшийся ему в щеку, был ледяным.</p><p>- Прости, прости, - зашептал он и принялся растирать Джону спину и сведенные судорогой плечи. – Я должен был смотреть за тобой. А я уснул. Прости. </p><p>Джон не ответил, только прижался к нему еще крепче, ища тепла. Атлас поднял голову, позволяя ему вжаться лицом себе в шею – туда, где кожа была горячее всего. Крепко обхватив Джона за плечи, он устроил подбородок у него на макушке и крепко держал его, молясь, чтобы приступ озноба прошел, а не усилился.</p><p>Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что однажды он будет обнимать Джона Сноу, и мысли о том, чтобы поцеловать его, не завладеют его разумом, Атлас бы не поверил. Так голодный человек, дорвавшийся до еды, не верит, что когда-нибудь насытится, а умирающий от жажды – что когда-нибудь снова станет расходовать воду почем зря, мыть ею полы или выливать на землю. Есть вещи, которые трудно вообразить. А когда они происходят, трудно вообразить, что могло бы быть иначе.</p><p>В конце концов крупная дрожь, колотящая Джона изнутри, пошла на спад. Дыхание мало-помалу выровнялось, а на лицо вернулись краски. Он все еще был бледным, но больше не смахивал на покойника, как прежде. Сон, глубокий и спокойный, разгладил его лицо. Даже шрамы от птичьих когтей, перечеркивающие бровь и глазницу, казалось, стали менее заметны. Отстранившись немного, Атлас осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, разжал чужие пальцы, крепко стискивающие его рубаху. Разгоревшийся очаг давал немного света, однако и того, что ему удалось разглядеть в полутьме, было достаточно, чтобы насмерть перепугаться.</p><p>Пальцы Джона уже не были сероватыми, как бывает, когда человек сильно замерз и его кровь медленнее бежит по венам. Теперь кончики их стали совсем синими – как будто принадлежали не живому человеку, а мертвецу. Ногти, напротив, побелели, и из-под них проступала жижа тошнотворного желтоватого цвета. От этого казалось, что они неплотно сидят в своих лунках – потяни немного, ноготь и отслоится, обнажая влажно поблескивающую темную плоть под собой.</p><p>Словно во сне, Атлас потянул вверх чужой рукав, открывая запястье. Синева уже и туда добралась – хоть пока лишь тонкими ниточками. Слабые и размытые, они оплетали руку Джона до самого локтя, как ядовитый плющ оплетает дерево. </p><p>В висках застучало, к сжавшемуся горлу подкатила тошнота. Захотелось вскочить, броситься наружу, туда, где чистый и свежий морозный воздух, где нетронутый снег, которым можно оттирать руки и лицо, пока кожа не начнет гореть. Подальше от этой комнаты и от этих отмирающих рук. Смыть с себя эту мерзость, чем бы она ни была, чтобы не перепрыгнула, не прицепилась...</p><p>Вместо этого он сжал страшные ладони в своих, теплых и живых, и прижался губами к чернеющим костяшкам.</p><p>- Ты не умрешь, - прошептал он, задевая губами холодную кожу. Дохнул и снова прижался сомкнутым ртом, отчаянно надеясь, что ее еще можно отогреть. - Если ты умрешь, я тебе так всыплю, век не забудешь. Думаешь, раз ты мечом махать обучен и рожа у тебя тоскливая, я тебе не всыплю? Да ты мальчишка, Джон Сноу, и я... я...</p><p>В груди разросся горячий шар и рванул вверх, закупорил горло так, что и вдоха не сделаешь. В глазах защипало, и Атлас крепко зажмурился, прижимая к лицу страшные пальцы. Только разреветься и не хватало для полноты картины. Вот уж будет счастье неповторимое.</p><p>Кому могло взбрести в голову, что оставить его смотреть за Джоном – хорошая идея? Неужто мозги у всех его братьев в одночасье обернулись овсянкой, раз все они поддержали ее? Кто-нибудь должен был округлить глаза, вскочить на ноги и рявкнуть, что уж лучше сразу отрубить лорду-командующему голову, чем оставлять на попеченье мальчишки, который и за огнем в очаге уследить не может. Он ведь совсем не знает, что делать. Боги, да до недавнего времени он едва в обморок не падал, случись ему поцарапаться глубже обычного. Он бесполезен. Так же бесполезен, как был раньше, тогда, когда Джон умирал от ран.</p><p>Тогда он тоже был с ним. Метался из угла в угол, лез на стены и чувствовал себя так, будто это его четыре раза пырнули кинжалом. У каждого было дело. Люди Тормунда охраняли вход в покои лорда-командующего. Сам Отец Тысяч вместе с офицерами пытался утихомирить хаос, поднявшийся в Черном Замке. Леди Мелисандра острыми ножницами разрезала одежду Джона, мокрую от крови. Даже подслеповатый Клидас не стоял просто так, а рвал чистую простынь на длинные полосы и грел воду над огнем... Только Атлас мерил шагами земляной пол кузницы, не зная, что делать. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не голосить от ужаса, не грохнуться в обморок или не метнуться мимо стражи наружу, во двор, не схватить первый попавшийся камень и не раздробить лицо кому-нибудь из тех, кого братья уже вели к ледовым камерам... Он едва не расплакался от облегчения, когда Красная Ведьма поймала его за плечо сильными – сильнее, чем у любой женщины – пальцами, и не спросила, знает ли его волк Джона. «Приведи его, и быстро», сказала она. Рубин на ее шее мерцал в свете очага и свеч – а может, и сам по себе. Атлас кивнул. Он может что-то сделать. Он сделает...</p><p>Высвободив ладонь, он осторожно пригладил волосы Джона. Обычно вьющиеся, они вдруг показались ему куда прямее, чем обычно. «Они повлажнели от пота, оттого и распрямились. Мокрые волосы всегда прямы, это и дураку вдомек». «Нет», ехидно шевельнулось где-то в глубине сознания, «пот тут ни при чем. Ты знаешь, у кого волосы распрямляются. У мертвецов и у тех, кому недолго осталось...»</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>Уткнувшись лбом в лоб Джона, Атлас закрыл глаза. Чужие выдохи оседали на губах.</p><p>- Нет, - повторил он шепотом. – Ты жив. Ты не умрешь. Я не позволю тебе.</p><p>*</p><p>Во второй раз он проснулся оттого, что Джон зарылся лицом в его волосы и щекотно сопел в ухо.</p><p>Это жизненное обстоятельство так сильно поразило Атласа, что он даже забыл рассердиться на себя за то, что снова уснул, хоть и решил бодрствовать и следить за тем, чтобы у Сноу не поднялся жар.</p><p>В очаге желтые языки пламени лениво облизывали толстые поленья. Сквозь зазор над просевшей ставней глядела бархатная ночная темнота. Старый сруб, давший им пристанище, кряхтел и вздыхал под порывами ветра. </p><p>- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Атлас, когда кончик чужого носа ткнулся ему в висок. Спросонья ему никак не удавалось сообразить, не сон ли все это.</p><p>- Извини.</p><p>Зашуршали шкуры и одеяло, человеческое тепло рядом исчезло, боку сразу стало холодно. Атлас повернулся на бок и встретился взглядом с Джоном. Глаза у него были чистыми и ясными.</p><p>- Когда я только попал в Ночной Дозор, то спал один в башне Хардина. Когда я чувствовал себя плохо, мерз или грустил, Призрак забирался ко мне на кровать, я обнимал его и прятал лицо в его шерсти. Она пахла знакомо, домом, и это всегда успокаивало меня.</p><p>- Ты, что ли, сравнил меня со своей собакой?</p><p>Джон улыбнулся, и эта улыбка достигла глаз.</p><p>- И правда, это глупо. Призрак всегда молчал, в отличие от тебя.</p><p>Атлас пихнул его локтем под одеялом.</p><p>- Почему же ты жил сам по себе в этой развалюхе? – Казалось диким, что Джон, такой умный и справедливый, такой добрый, был одинок.</p><p>- Другие рекруты чурались меня, а я их. Я задирал нос.</p><p>Атлас помолчал. Он представил гладколицего мальчишку, ночующего в одиночестве в холодной келье со своим волком, пока остальные братья ржут и травят байки у огня перед тем, как завалиться спать.</p><p>- Жаль, меня не было с тобой. Я бы ободрил тебя.</p><p>- Я не стал бы говорить с тобой, как не стал говорить с Гренном и Пипом, когда впервые встретил их. А ты бы не захотел иметь дела со мной. </p><p>- Много ты понимаешь, Джон Сноу.</p><p>Джон усмехнулся.</p><p>- Мне уже говорили.</p><p>Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, Атлас пощупал его лоб. Жара не было, да и круги под глазами исчезли. Джон казался таким же здоровым, каким был, когда они покидали Черный Замок.</p><p>- Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>- Хорошо. Видно, порошок, что ты дал мне, подействовал.</p><p>«Если вшивый травяной сбор имеет к этому хоть сколько-то отношения, я собственные портянки съем». Страшно хотелось попросить Джона показать ему ладони, но он не осмелился. Что, если Сноу задерет рукав, и они увидят, что мертвенная синева уже добралась до плеча и тянет свои ниточки-усики через его грудь прямо к сердцу?</p><p>Просить не пришлось: Джон сам откинул одеяло – нормальной, совершенно обычного цвета рукой. Если кончики пальцев и были чуть темнее, чем положено, то это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Атлас видел несколько часов назад.</p><p>«Еще немного, и я поверю, что все это мне приснилось», подумал он, выбираясь из постели вслед за Джоном. А что? Однажды ему приснилось, будто Онгель понесла от какого-то выпивохи. Сон казался до того настоящим, что он все утро приставал к ней с расспросами, пока она не треснула его по голове щеткой для волос.</p><p>Накинув на плечи плащ, Джон заявил, что голоден. Такое случалось не чаще, чем изморозь в пекле, и Атласу сначала показалось, что он ослышался. Вдвоем они подвесили чугунный котелок над огнем и спрятали в углях несколько лежалых картофельных клубней. Пока похлебка подогревалась, а картошка пеклась, лорд-командуюший грыз ржаной хлеб, словно мальчишка, которому невтерпеж томиться до ужина. Едва дождавшись, пока белесые круги жира, плавающие в котелке, растают, Джон тут же принялся за еду. Выглядел он при этом так, будто не отсядь Атлас подальше, он бы и его сожрал.</p><p>Поев, они выбрались наружу, чтобы позаботиться о лошадях, которые не ели с тех пор, как Андрес задал им корму перед отъездом. Укутанные тяжелыми шерстяными попонами, Дура и Зверюга жались друг к дружке в загоне.</p><p>- Я сам позабочусь о них. – Атлас погладил Зверюгу по могучей шее, почесал то место, где сбруя почти начисто вытерла гриву. Дура недовольно всхрапнула. Она не любила, когда он гладил ее, но смотреть на то, как он прикасается к другим коням, и вовсе терпеть не могла. – Тебе нужно отдыхать. В смысле, вам. Милорд.</p><p>Джон установил факел в держатель у входа. Свет вспугнул пару летучих мышей, ютившихся на потолочных балках.</p><p>- Глупости. Я хорошо себя чувствую. Не нуди, ты ведь и сам видишь.</p><p>Атлас видел. Сказать по чести, зрелище не приносило ему успокоения, как должно было. Разве может человек трястись в ознобе, а всего несколько часов спустя уже вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало? Ясное дело, он радовался, что Джон чувствует себя лучше. Однако это не мешало ему то и дело оглядываться, проверяя, не лишился ли тот вдруг чувств и не загремел ли на землю.</p><p>Когда лошади были накормлены и напоены, на востоке уже забрезжил рассвет. Звезды спрятались, непроглядная темень сменилась серыми предутренними сумерками. Джон окунул свой факел в сугроб и кивнул на верхушку Стены.</p><p>- Давай?</p><p>Атлас кивнул. За то время, что он провел в черном ордене, многое из дозорной жизни успело осточертеть ему. Первой строкой шла еда, которая, казалось, не была сдобрена маслом, а плавала в нем. Второй – необходимость рано вставать изо дня в день, каждым утром, хоть ты тресни. Список длился и длился, а конец его и вовсе терялся где-то в унылой бесконечности. Однако самой Стены, ледяной и громадной, в нем не было. Стену он любил. Серая в пасмурный день, искристо-синяя – в солнечный, красная на закате, обжигающая холодом пальцы, плачущая, величественная, вечная – она не надоедала ему.</p><p>Подъемник в Инистых Вратах был отсоединен – трос свернулся толстой змеей рядом с клетью и механизмом. Да и находись он в рабочем состоянии, все равно здесь не было никого, кто мог бы помочь им подняться на нем. Зато лестница, крепко вбитая в лед, была сработана на совесть. Атлас множество раз взбирался по такой же в Черном Замке – с легкостью перемахивал разом через две ступеньки и запыхивался разве что у самого верха. На этот раз подъем дался ему тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Дыхание сбилось уже после трех пролетов. По дороге вверх ему дважды приходилось останавливаться и, вцепившись в поручень, ждать, пока исчезнут черные мошки, пляшущие перед глазами. Джон клал руку ему на плечо и озабоченно заглядывал в лицо, и раз за разом это служило знаком собрать дребезжащее нутро в кулак и двигаться дальше. </p><p>Когда они наконец добрались до самого верха, Атлас с облегчением рухнул на ближайший бочонок с гравием. В висках стучало, ныли все кости. Джон присел рядом на корточки.</p><p>- Ты в порядке?</p><p>- В полном. – Сделав над собой усилие, он выдавил улыбку. Еще не хватало, чтобы Джон решил, будто он сопливая девица. – Глянь, солнце всходит.</p><p>Сноу, дери его кошки, наконец отвел от него свой внимательный взгляд и уставился на восток. Там, над бесконечным еловым морем, доплескивающим до самой Стены, разгорался серебряно-розовый восход. Такой чистый и прекрасный, что щемило сердце. </p><p>- Красиво, – существуют вещи, на которые можно смотреть сто и один раз, и оттого лишь пуще ждать сто второго. Восход на Стене, равно как и закат, был одной из таких вещей. – Спой что-нибудь?</p><p>Атлас бросил на Джона удивленный взгляд, но тот сидел отвернувшись, глядя на восток. Он знал, что Сноу нравится его голос. Иногда, когда у Реуса, слепого на один глаз детины, было хорошее настроение, после ужина он доставал лютню, и братья горланили самые разные песни. Реуса сослали на Стену за мародерство и разбой, и одним богам известно, где бродяга научился так ловко перебирать струны. Поганка умел играть на губной гармошке, все прочие – топать ногами и что есть силы долбить по столу кружками, так что получалось весело. Лорд-командующий, случись ему присутствовать в чертоге в тот момент, никогда не уходил, если пел и Атлас.</p><p>Однако то были пьяные вечера в Черном Замке, где можно было орать глупости почем зря. Братья дружным ревом приветствовали каждую веселую песню, которую заводил один из певунов – даже дурацкую «Стрекозку», даже давным-давно всем надоевшего «Медведя и прекрасную деву». Все приличные песни без похабщины или брани, как назло, не желали вспоминаться. На ум лезли лишь баллады о принцессах и рыцарях да мирийские колыбельные, под которые обожала пускать слезу Газель. Атлас бы предпочел рот себе зашить, чем разводить перед Джоном такое занудство. Боги, если бы он знал, что когда-нибудь Джон попросить его спеть для него, только для него, он бы придумал что-нибудь заранее! </p><p>В тишине спокойного, безветренного утра молчание длилось и длилось. Он совсем было собрался спросить, что бы Джону хотелось послушать, как вдруг его озарило и нужные слова сами по себе полились с языка.</p><p>Я когда-нибудь стану героем, как ты.<br/>Пусть не сразу, но все-таки я научусь.<br/>Ты велел не бояться ночной темноты.<br/>Это глупо – бояться. И я не боюсь.</p><p>Если встретится недруг в далеком пути<br/>Или яростный зверь на тропинке лесной –<br/>Попрошу их с дороги моей отойти!<br/>Я не ведаю страха, пока ты со мной.</p><p>Я от грозного ветра не спрячу лицо<br/>И в суде не смолчу, где безвинных винят.<br/>Это очень легко – быть лихим храбрецом,<br/>Если ты за спиною стоишь у меня.</p><p>Только даром судьба ничего не дает…<br/>Не проси – не допросишься вечных наград.<br/>Я не знаю когда, но однажды уйдет<br/>И оставит меня мой защитник и брат.</p><p>Кто тогда поспешит на отчаянный зов?<br/>Но у края, в кольце занесенных мечей,<br/>Если дрогнет душа, я почувствую вновь<br/>Побратима ладонь у себя на плече.</p><p>И такой же мальчонка прижмется к ногам,<br/>Как теперешний я, слабосилен и мал,<br/>И впервые не станет бояться врага,<br/>Потому что героя малец повстречал.</p><p>Когда он закончил петь, перед глазами вновь плыло, а сердце странно ныло. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что лишь оттого, что «Песнь брата» всегда волновала его. Джон смотрел на север – туда, где из лесного моря выступали синие скалы. Когда-то среди них жили племена одичалых. Что творилось подле этих заснеженных горных хребтов теперь, не ведал ни один живой человек во всех семи королевствах. «Зато ты узнаешь первым, не переживай», сказал сам себе Атлас. Правда, насчет того, сумеет ли он выжить, чтобы рассказать об увиденном, его одолевали большие сомнения. Насчет того, останется ли, кому рассказывать – тоже.</p><p>Спускаться со Стены было куда легче, чем взбираться на нее, и совсем скоро они снова оказались внизу. Собрав немногочисленные пожитки, они седлали лошадей и отправились в путь. Без груженых до отказа, медлительных телег с инструментами и провиантом можно было двигаться гораздо быстрее, и Джон сразу послал своего коня в галоп. Дура, не дожидаясь понуканий, тут же припустила следом.</p><p>Мчаться наперегонки, глотая свежий ветер, было так опьяняюще-хорошо! Легко ни о чем не думать, склонившись низко к могучей лошадиной шее, сжимая ногами вздымающиеся бока. Нестись вперед, и чтобы сосны, елки и страж-деревья лились мимо сплошной зеленой волной. </p><p>Бочонка они достигли за несколько часов. Когда впереди показался замок – если это приземистое, длинное и несуразное строение можно было назвать таким величественным словом – Атлас заметил, что навстречу им по дороге едет всадник. Он был одинок, а вместо лошади у него был мул. Джон придержал коня и спешился, Атлас последовал его примеру. Человек на муле был уже достаточно близко, чтобы можно было разглядеть: рожа у него в точности такая же длинная и унылая, как и у его животного.</p><p>Джон улыбнулся ему, как старому другу, и спросил, далеко ли он собрался.</p><p>- Тебя искать, милорд, – пробурчал в ответ Эдд Толлет, также известный по прозвищу Скорбный Эдд. – В кои-то веки раз выпала возможность слинять да прогуляться как следует, а ты вот он. Жалко было еще денек больным полежать, что ли?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Бочонок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- А ну пошла отсюда!</p><p>Такими были первые слова, которые он услышал от Летти. Грубый, с хрипотцой голос никак не вязался с симпатичным лицом, вздернутым носиком и пушистыми светлыми волосами, на вид мягкими, словно облако. Атлас так давно не видел на Стене по-настоящему чистых волос. Немедленно захотелось потрогать.</p><p>- Оглохла, дура? – Девчонка ткнула его древком метлы в бок. – Оставь свои грязнющие сапоги снаружи! Не видишь, я мету?</p><p>- Сама дура, - ответил Атлас. Но все-таки попятился из сеней на крыльцо, уселся на ступеньку и принялся разуваться. Орунья с метлой прервала свое занятие и вышла вслед за ним.</p><p>- Ты что, мужик? – Она приподняла прядь его волос, заглянула в лицо. Протянула руку, чтобы потрогать его щеку в поисках щетины. – Ну надо же.</p><p>- А чего?</p><p>- Просто удивляюсь, как твои братья-вороны еще не вырядили тебя в платье и не пустили по кругу.</p><p>Атлас вылупился на нее во все глаза. Боги, он и забыл, какими жестокими бывали порой иные женщины. Принято считать, будто они жалостливы и добры, а сердца у них милосердные и нежные. Люди, считающие так, никогда не жили среди их скопища. До такой изощренной жестокости, которую проявляли друг к дружке шлюхи в борделе, где он вырос, не додумался бы ни один мужчина.</p><p>Эта белобрысая сучка пришлась бы там ко двору.</p><p>Лезть за словом в карман ему было не нужно. Умение переорать кого угодно относилось к таким вещам, что со временем не забудешь. Это как плавать. Кинь тебя в пруд, и если ты держался на воде хоть когда-то, то не утонешь, пусть даже долгие годы не занимался этим. Однажды он подмешал клея в масло для волос одной стерве, а потом хихикал в обнимку с Онгель, глядя из-за угла, как она ревет, дрожащими руками пытаясь распутать превратившиеся в твердый ком космы. Ни одна из большеротых мегер, задиравших его, не выходила из этих стычек победительницей с тех пор, как у него появились волосы подмышками и между ног, а голос перестал ломаться.</p><p>«Только я больше не шлюха и не живу среди шлюх». Так ничего и не ответив, Атлас закрыл рот и натянул сапоги обратно. Копьеносица смотрела на него с вызовом и надменной смешинкой в синих глазах.</p><p>- Что, обиделся? Значит, правда?</p><p>Топая как можно сильней, чтобы с сапог ссыпалось побольше грязи, Атлас прошел в чертог, плечом оттолкнув ее с дороги. И решил для себя, что как только улучит свободную минутку, обязательно найдет где-нибудь пахучую кучу свежего лошадиного дерьма, вступит в нее, и придет сюда вытирать подошвы.</p><p>Вот только свободной минутки не было – ни единой. Суровые северные боги, верно, решили поквитаться с ним за то, что все прошлые сутки он провел, валяясь у огня и обнимая Джона Сноу, и теперь навалили на его плечи забот втрое против обычного. Весь день он только и делал, что бегал по поручениям лорда-командующего, в которого словно бес вселился. А когда не бегал, то ошивался рядом, будто бы невзначай, пока тот чесал лясы с Толлетом, Железным Эмметом и Черной Марис – здоровенной сильной бабой, при взгляде на которую сразу становилось понятно, кто тут на деле всем руководит. Лорд-командующий выглядел здоровее лошади, однако за ним все равно следовало приглядывать, чтобы не решил снова укладываться в обморок.</p><p>В Шлюховнике, за исключением Эдда, Эммета, семи мулов, трех петухов, двадцати семи кур и тринадцати сторожевых собак жили одни только копьеносицы. Ни девчонок, еще не достигших расцвета, ни немощных старух тут не было – их командующий поселил в Сторожевую Вышку, пристроив одиночек к семьям. Несмотря на отсутствие строителей, замок пребывал в хорошем состоянии. В тех немногих строениях, которые возвышались над землей, а не уходили в нее, словно кротовьи норы, не было видно поломок: наоборот, то тут, то там, в почерневшей от времени древесине встречались заплаты из свежих досок. В жилых комнатах было чисто и уютно: стены украшали красивые шкуры и самодельные картины, собранные из засушенных растений и ягод. Копьеносицы, так же, как и братья Ночного Дозора, следили за тем, чтобы их кровати были тщательно застелены. Только ни у одного из братьев на подушке не красовалось вышивки, а на приступке у кровати – коллекции красивых разноцветных камешков, тряпичных кукол или резных игрушек.</p><p>Даже в курятнике было прибрано: солома, на которой их люди ночевали в Дубовом Щите, была грязнее, чем та, по которой тут расхаживали птицы. А уж такой аккуратной поленницы Атлас вообще отродясь не видел. </p><p>Вздохнуть свободно получилось лишь к вечеру. Когда вслед за Джоном и прочими он вошел в трапезную, ужин уже закончился, и две женщины из дежурных убирали со столов. Третья подметала пол – на взгляд Атласа, и без того до ужаса чистый. Эдд послал одну из них за едой и питьем, чтобы припозднившимся было, чем подкрепиться перед сном. Приказ его больше походил на заискивающую просьбу, а в ее ответном кивке ясно читалось своенравное «ладно, так уж и быть».</p><p>Одной из девчонок, что пришли на ужин вслед за Марис, оказалась утренняя стерва с веником. Атлас едва не поперхнулся, когда она, шугнув с дороги подругу, устроилась на скамье рядом с ним.</p><p>- Извини, что обидела тебя утром.</p><p>Атлас пожал плечами.</p><p>- Чтобы обидеть меня, у тебя еще нос не дорос. Думай ты хоть целую неделю, не придумаешь ничего, чего я не слышал раньше.</p><p>- Все равно. Просто иногда мысли, которые заводятся в голове, будто сами мне на язык прыгают.</p><p>- Веселенькие у тебя мысли, раз так.</p><p>Одичалая, видно, умудрилась рассмотреть в его ответе и спокойном тоне прощение, и тут же придвинулась ближе, будто хотела стибрить что-нибудь у него с тарелки. Снова вспомнилась Онгель – в детстве они вечно так сидели, едва не в обнимку, словно братец с сестричкой. «Или две сестрички», ржал Торен Два Зуба, вышибала в таверне, что располагалась на первом этаже борделя, где они росли. Атлас на него не злился. Два Зуба мог болтать что угодно, зато если кто-то из посетителей распускал руки, был груб со шлюхами или отказывался платить, разбирался с ним, не жалея ни себя, ни оставшиеся во рту желтоватые пеньки.</p><p>- А он симпатичный, ваш вороний лорд.</p><p>- Уймись, и быстро.</p><p>- А что? Я не собираюсь становиться его женой или рожать ему детей. А про другое в ваших клятвах ничего нет.</p><p>Атлас проследил за ее нахальным взглядом. Джон, о чем-то тихо беседующий с Марис за другим концом стола, ни на кого не обращал внимания.</p><p>- Твои сестры выделили ему комнату в башне, под самой крышей. Та башня, что рядом с вашей оружейной. С обломанными зубцами.</p><p>- Вот спасибо!</p><p>- Не за что. – Никто больше их не слушал, но Атлас все одно на всякий случай склонился к ее уху. - Мне выделили соседнюю. И если ты хоть близко подойдешь к его двери, я тебе обе ноги сломаю.</p><p>- Ууу! Боги, так я и знала.</p><p>Атлас не ответил, но ее это не смутило. Устроившись еще ближе, она подперла круглый подбородок кулачком и зашептала заговорщицки:</p><p>- Правду говорят, что он умер, но Красная Жрица попросила своего пламенного бога вернуть его, и тот согласился?</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Как же получилось так, что он остался жив? Его ведь всего истыкали кинжалами.</p><p>- Не твое дело. Просто он не умер, и все.</p><p>- А ты, видно, не отходил от него ни на шаг? – Она толкнула плечом его плечо. В глазах у нее плясали бесы.</p><p>- Глупости. Если б я сделал так, то сдох бы, как его лютоволк, который лежал рядом с ним днем и ночью. Я помогал ему выздоравливать.</p><p>Если он правильно угадал характер этой девицы – а угадывать характер разных девиц он наловчился задолго до того, как ему пришла пора бриться – после этих слов на него должно была неминуемо обрушиться лавина вопросов, самый приличный из которых был бы о том, как же вороний лорд выглядит без одежды. Однако Летти удивила его, вдруг сдвинув брови.</p><p>- Его волк умер?</p><p>Атлас прикусил язык. Болтать об этом не следовало. Все, конечно, и без того знали, что Призрак больше не следует за своим хозяином огромной белой тенью. Вот только никто не знает, каким его сжигали. Пусть так и дальше остается.</p><p>Хоть он ничего и не ответил, его молчание, похоже, сказало Летти все, что ей нужно было знать. Игривое выражение исчезло с лица, будто одну глиняную маску сменили на другую.</p><p>- Ты лучше держись от него подальше.</p><p>- Чего?</p><p>- Того.</p><p>- Начала, так говори.</p><p>- Тьфу. Как хочешь. Вы, вороны, знаете, что ваш лорд Сноу – варг. Знает об этом и вольный народ. Он умел смотреть глазами своего волка, пока тот был жив – а может, и еще чьими-нибудь, кто знает. Уметь вселяться в живое – великая сила. Такая сила вызывает уважение и страх, но и отвращение тоже. Некоторые считают, что нет на свете ничего гаже, чем силой влезать в голову невинному зверю и вертеть им, как тебе вздумается. Это как снасильничать над человеком или всяким живым существом. Только варг оскверняет не тело, а разум, а из собственной головы не убежишь, как ни вой и ни брыкайся. </p><p>Атлас никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь – тем более Джон – вселялся в звериное тело. Боррок, который жил в гробнице на их кладбище, а позже ушел в Каменную Дверь, тот умел управлять своим кабаном. Только он сильно сомневался, что эта громадный, мощный зверь с клыками толщиной в человеческую руку подчинялся Борроку поперек своей воли. Бывает ли так? Стена отучила его считать поверья северян сказками. </p><p>- Ты тоже так думаешь? – спросил он. - Что это – самая мерзкая магия, что есть на свете?</p><p>- Нет. Есть одна вещь, которая много сквернее. </p><p>- Поднять мертвеца из земли. – До того, как посылать разведчиков за Стену стало слишком опасно, дозоры то и дело натыкались на ходячие трупы в лесах рядом с богорощей и севернее, вокруг бывших владений Крастера. Они бродили бесцельно, с трудом ковыляя на своих негнущихся ногах, обглоданных лисицами. Люди, умершие много сотен лет назад. Чаще – братья, не вернувшиеся из предыдущего похода. </p><p>- Нет. Мертвая плоть – всего лишь мертвая плоть, и жизни в ней нет, а значит, нет и страданий. Она ничего не помнит, ничего не знает, вместо сердца у нее – ком червей, а вместо души – прах и пепел.</p><p>- О чем же тогда ты говоришь?</p><p>- О тех, что пьют других.</p><p>Тихие слова, сказанные на ухо, пробрали до костей.</p><p>Огромная волчья туша, иссохшая всего за одну ночь. Лапы, превратившиеся в обтянутые кожей палочки. Запавшие глазницы, опустевшие десны. Невозможно было поверить, что еще несколько часов назад это существо было живым и полным сил, смотрело умными глазами, встречало протянутую руку мазком теплого языка. Нет, только не этот опустошенный труп, выглядящий так, будто пролежал в земле неделю. Но он знает, что это так. Он сам видел...</p><p>- Заткнись, - прошипел он сквозь зубы.</p><p>- Нет, не заткнусь. Ты знаешь, что я права. Он упырь, кровосос, пиявка – нет, хуже их.</p><p>- Замолчи, говорю тебе!</p><p>Некоторые из присутствующих оглянулись на его возглас. Атлас уставился в столешницу. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Летти не обиделась и не отсела от него подальше. Так и осталось рядом. Как и ее слова.</p><p>*</p><p>Ванну он отыскал на задворках бани. Приятная предсказуемость – в Черном Замке ее хранили в кузнице, будто более подходящего места для здоровой жестяной бандуры не нашлось. Ножки у ванны отсутствовали. Вместо них использовались подпорки из железнодрева, которые валялись тут же. Зато и дыр не было – по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.</p><p>Летти помогла ему натаскать воды, и к тому времени, как снаружи послышались шаги, ванна уже парила посреди покоев, в которых расположился лорд-командующий. В очаге трещали и плевались искрами поленья. В кои-то веки раз Атласу было по-настоящему тепло – он даже подвернул рукава рубахи и чувствовал, как волосы липнут к шее.</p><p>Скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь. Джон ничего не сказал, только одарил его вопросительным взглядом. По вечерам, когда после долгого дня от усталости под ним мало что ноги не подкашивались, от него лишнего звука не дождешься – хоть в рот заглядывай. В такие вечера он говорил обрывками фраз, слов в которых ровно столько, чтобы хватило его понять, и не на волос больше. Зато на незаданный вопрос не нужно отвечать, и Атлас только пожал плечами.</p><p>В полной тишине он помог Джону стянуть плотно сидящие сапоги и избавиться от грязной, скверно пахнущей одежды. Ремень, перевязь с кинжалом и заплечные ножны с мечом в них отправились на крюк у двери. Он подождал, пока Джон осторожно перешагнет через бортик ванны и опустится в обжигающую воду, и только тогда удалился к очагу – развесить на решетке чистую одежду и полотенце. </p><p>Зимой, когда от холода трещат стены, северяне греют свои постели горячими кирпичами. Теперь и ему приходится делать также, когда мороз снаружи лютует сильнее обычного. Раньше он лишь откидывал тяжелые шкуры и хлопал по тюфяку ладонью, и огромный лютоволк вспрыгивал на постель, словно только этого и ждал, и вытягивался на боку, свесив лапы с края. Красные глаза благодушно щурились, из приоткрытой пасти вываливался бледно-розовый язык. Иногда Атлас из любопытства трогал его кончиком пальца, готовый в любой момент отдернуть руку. Язык был теплый, на ощупь как смоченная в горячей воде и как следует отжатая бархатная тряпочка. Призрак облизывался и удивленно смотрел на него своими глазами-рубинами, похожими на глаза чардрева, как будто хотел спросить, не рехнулся ли он. Грустно вспоминать о нем сейчас, когда его нет. Но это все-таки лучше, чем помнить лютоволка таким, каким он был в последние часы своей жизни.</p><p>Когда все приготовления были закончены, Атлас встал на колени в изголовье ванны. Потяжелевшие от пара волосы мешались, и он завязал их в узел на макушке, скрепив палочкой, как давно – сто лет назад – научила Онгель. Взяв ковш, зачерпнул горячей воды и принялся осторожно лить Джону на волосы, свободной рукой прикрывая его лоб, чтобы вода не залила лицо, не попала в глаза. Каждый раз, делая так, он изо всех сил старался изгнать из своих движений любовь. Из раза в раз ничего не получалось: когда мыло попало в свежую ссадину на плече, Атлас поморщился и зашипел, будто это ему пекло.</p><p>Немного пролилось на пол, но это ничего. Удивительно, сколько мелочей можно рассмотреть, если глядеть с такого близкого расстояния. Бурые синяки на ребрах, оставленные тупым, но тяжелым мечом, попавшим в удачливую руку. Красные отметины подмышками, там, где ремни плаща натирают кожу даже сквозь одежду. Поджившая царапина поперек носа. Голубые тени на опущенных веках, нити морщин на лбу и у рта, которых никак не должно быть на таком молодом лице. Осталось всего ничего времени, прежде чем густые черные волосы, которые он моет, затянет серебряная паутина.</p><p>На самом деле он, конечно, вовсе не обязан был делать того, что делает. В обязанности стюарда входило многое, но уж никак не помощь в мытье. Просто однажды он не ушел, когда Джон принимал ванну, а тот ничего не сказал на это. Не возразил, когда Атлас предложил полить ему на волосы, помогая смыть с них мыло. И вскоре выдумывать мнимые дела, чтобы задержаться в комнате, стало не нужно. Атлас был рад этому. Приятно дарить что-нибудь людям, не ждущим подарка. Даже если это всего лишь горячая ванна, благоухающая травами, чистая одежда и теплая постель. Один вечер, вместо забот наполненный отдохновением, это много, если речь идет о Джоне Сноу. Крепкий сон без сновидений – и того больше. </p><p>Джон задумчиво поводил ладонью по воде. Выловил тонкую веточку, усыпанную мелкими, давно засохшими фиолетовыми цветками. Надломил, поднес к лицу и вдохнул, прикрыв глаза.</p><p>- Так хорошо пахнет.</p><p>- Как будто купаешься в вине с пряностями.</p><p>- Нет. Как будто лето, и лежишь в траве на лугу. И все хорошо.</p><p>«Я могу сделать, чтобы тебе было хорошо». Вот то, что нужно сказать, чтобы больше никогда не увидеть на лице Джона такого спокойного, умиротворенного выражения. Еще можно опустить кончики мокрых пальцев на колено, холмиком выступающее над кромкой воды, и повести дрожащей ладонью вниз по внутренней стороне бедра. Это – если хочешь больше никогда не увидеть на лице Джона ничего, кроме отчуждения.</p><p>Атлас ухмыльнулся, передал ковш Джону и сам выловил из воды несколько веточек. Среди трав, которые дала ему Летти, были самые разные. Он узнал розмарин, душицу и зверобой. Собрав из них небольшой букетик, он осторожно заправил его Джону за ухо и засмеялся. Очень уж по-дурацки тот выглядел.</p><p>- Мне тоже нравится их запах. – Атлас протянул было руку, чтобы убрать траву из чужих волос, но Джон мотнул головой.</p><p>- Так залезай.</p><p>Сердце без всякого предупреждение вдруг рвануло со своего законного места в груди и яростно забилось в горле. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы оно не перепрыгнуло на язык и не натворило бед. Джон, конечно, шутил. По мнению Атласа, за подобные шутки полагалось топить без суда. Он довольствовался тем, что плеснул ему в лицо водой.</p><p>Он легонько толкнул Джона в плечо, чтобы тот наклонился вперед, зачерпнул немного мягкого мыла из плошки, растер между ладоней и запустил пальцы ему в волосы.</p><p>Когда вода в ванной начала остывать, он настойчиво потянул Джона за руку, заставляя подняться. Тот послушно встал, моргая сонно и растерянно, снова совсем мальчишка. Атласу до зуда в груди захотелось поцеловать его в мягкий, в кои-то веки не сжатый в нитку рот. Не для того, чтобы разжечь в нем страсть, а просто потому, что поцелуй – это тоже подарок. Вместо этого он окатил Джона чистой водой из кадки – раз, другой и третий – отжал его распрямившиеся кудри и укрыл плечи полотенцем, нагретом на решетке очага. Ощущение от теплой плотной ткани, окутывающей тебя со всех сторон, очень похоже на тепло поцелуя.</p><p>На лицо Джона он старался не смотреть. Был занят тем, что сушил его волосы, поэтому пропустил момент, в который Сноу зажал в кулаках края полотенца, поднял руки, точно птица крылья, сделал шаг вперед и неуклюже обнял его. </p><p>Весь распаренный после горячей воды, и, боги, совершенно голый. А Атлас одет так легко, разве можно это вообще считать одеждой? Джон в одно мгновение оказался так близко, вплотную, ему и представиться не могло, что они однажды будут так близко – не вынужденной близостью лорда и стюарда, а как будто на равных. Его тут же прошибло потом, сердце заколотилось так, что стало больно. Было страшно пошевелиться. Джон Сноу положил подбородок ему на плечо и прижался виском к его виску. </p><p>- Спасибо.</p><p>Даже не отнимись его дар речи, Атлас не знал бы, что сказать в ответ. В голове воцарилась блаженная пустота. Следует ли сказать «Пожалуйста»? Или «Это мой долг, милорд»? «Тебе давно следует расслабиться, глупый упрямый мальчишка, который мнит, что без его глазу Стена рухнет. Даже самая молодая и гибкая ветка переломится, если взвалить на нее столько, сколько ты взваливаешь на свои плечи».</p><p>На языке горячо запульсировало честное «Я сделаю все, чтобы ты улыбнулся». Атлас на всякий случай прикусил кончик передними зубами и просто кивнул, зная, что Джон это почувствует.</p><p>Мгновения уплывали до обидного быстро. Атлас изо всех сил старался запомнить их все. Он прикрыл глаза и крепко стиснул подол рубахи, чтобы ладони не решили вдруг взлететь по чужой горячей спине. А потом вдруг нос Джона уткнулся ему в ухо, и это уже стало слишком, слишком больно, слишком жестоко даже для бывшего староместского мальчика для утех, чего только не повидавшего на своем веку.</p><p>Атлас осторожно вывернулся из тяжелых объятий и подал Джону нагретую одежду. Пока тот одевался, убрал из-под одеяла горячие кирпичи и отряхнул простыни, всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнюю занятость, насколько вообще может казаться занятым человек, настолько очевидно прячущий дрожащие руки. Когда он закончил, Джон уже был одет. Влажные волосы походили на мокрые вороньи перья, рубаха для сна с распущенной шнуровкой оголила ключицы и сползла с одного плеча. Пальцы так и зудели подойти, поправить. «Что за проклятущий день». Он крепче стиснул зубы.</p><p>Джон влез в постель, вытянулся на боку и спрятал одну ладонь под подушку. Спал ли он так по детской привычке, или, как он сам, наловчился уже здесь – в месте, где держать под головой острый нож никогда не лишне? Глаза его прикрыты, но он не еще не уснул – Атлас знал точно, потому что чувствовал его взгляд все время, пока тонкой тенью сновал по комнате, заканчивая последние вечерние заботы. Хоть бы он перестал. И так чудо милостивых богов, что Атлас до сих пор ничего не выронил и не запнулся о собственные ноги. </p><p>Он поворошил поленья в очаге. На полногтя приоткрыл окно, чтобы впустить немного свежего ночного воздуха, без которого в жарко натопленной комнате разболится голова. Вытер пролитую на пол воду. Остывшая ванна могла подождать до завтра – утром он просто выволочет ее за порог и опрокинет на земляной пол, и пусть кто-нибудь хоть полслова ему скажет. </p><p>Одну за другой он погасил все свечи. Последняя – оплывший серый огарок на дне глиняной кружки – устроилась на приступке в изголовье кровати. Слабенький желтый огонек, венчающий ее, отбрасывал тени на лицо уснувшего человека. Атлас долгое время смотрел на него. Пока не сперло в горле, не стало трудно дышать. Тогда он забрал свечу и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь. </p><p>Всю ночь до самого рассвета Джон Сноу спал глубоко и спокойно. Когда верхушка Стены на востоке посветлела, а потом зажглась хрустально-голубым и искристым розовым, он впервые за долгое время проснулся отдохнувшим и полным сил. </p><p>Всю ночь до самого рассвета Атлас ревел в подушку. Когда верхушка Стены на востоке посветлела, он ненадолго забылся тревожным сном. Ему снились кошмары: гниющие раны на чужой спине, собственные пальцы, черные и высохшие, переламывающиеся при попытке сжать их в кулак. Шатающиеся зубы во рту того, кто был когда-то белым лютоволком, огромным и сильным. Смрад смерти и разложения. Рог, трубящий три раза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Восточный Дозор у моря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда они прибыли в Восточный Дозор, шел дождь. Капало с капюшона и выбившихся из-под него волос, с ярко зеленых веток молоденьких елей. Кони нетерпеливо били копытами землю, пока братья открывали ворота. Когда тяжелые створки разошлись достаточно, чтобы пропустить двух всадников, Дура прошествовала внутрь, не дожидаясь понуканий Атласа. Она шагала медленно и величаво, будто знала, что на нее смотрят. Он мог бы поклясться, что будь она человеком, то откинула бы со лба мокрую челку и надменно задрала бы нос.</p><p>Восточный Дозор у моря был единственным из замков Ночного Дозора, который окружала крепость. Атлас не знал, было ли это связано с тем, что он располагался у самого края Стены и от земель одичалых его отделял лишь полный рифов Тюлений залив, или это отличие относилось к тому, как разнились твердыни, построенные в разное время... Но если бы ее не было, ее следовало бы построить, таким внушительным и царственным представал перед взором путника замок, который она окольцовывала.</p><p>Четыре дозорные башни венчали внутреннюю стену - каждая много толще и выше, чем королевская башня в Черном Замке, и сложены из серого камня, в котором через равные промежутки виднелись черные провалы бойниц. Четыре башни на четыре стороны света, а между ними – добротные жилые дома из камня и кирпича с толстым фундаментом и крепкими ставнями на окнах, кузница, конюшня и хлев, и огромный остов общего чертога, с округлой крышей и дверью такой большой, что можно въехать на муле. Зверюга переступил тонкими ногами, и под копытами захрустел гравий, ровно и густо укрывавший землю во дворе. Никаких тебе тропок в снегу, никаких дров или рухляди, грудой сваленных где попало и так и норовящих бросится под ноги. Где-то просвистела стрела, потом еще одна, и Атлас повернул голову. В дальнем конце двора, в специально огороженном месте, здоровый парень с мощными плечами проводил урок стрельбы для молодняка. Рекруты вытягивали шеи, стараясь рассмотреть прибывших – исподтишка, чтобы не получить от учителя.</p><p>Черный Замок казался рядом со Стеной россыпью детских кубиков на снегу. Рядом же с Восточным Дозором сама Стена казалась ниже. Атлас подумал, что у людей, которые прибывали в Дозор на суднах и первым делом попадали сюда, наверняка складывалось весьма неверное мнение об ордене, его процветании и благосостоянии.</p><p>Атласу очень хотелось посмотреть на порт и доки, где стояли те немногие корабли Дозора, что уцелели после путешествия в Суровый Дом несколько месяцев назад, и увидеть край Стены, однако ничто из этого не светило ему в ближайшее время. Джон уже спешился, передал свою лошадь подоспевшему стюарду и ждал, когда к нему доковыляет кастелян замка.</p><p>Несмотря на осунувшееся и испещренное морщинами, словно у старика, лицо, сломанные зубы и обилие шрамов всевозможных сортов и видов, Теон Перевертыш производил впечатление несломленного человека. А может, сломленного, но сумевшего склеить из обломков прошлого себя... или по крайней мере грубое подобие. Он всегда смотрел ровно вперед, а из его взгляда не исчезала вечная насмешка, как будто Грейджой утвердился во мнении, что стоящий напротив него человек туп, как деревянный меч, задолго до того как тот открыл рот. Подводила его лишь походка – из-за старого перелома, сросшегося не так, как следует, он передвигался чуть боком, словно сухопутный краб, и сильно припадал на левую ногу. Говорили, что лодыжку ему раздробил Болтонский Бастард, когда держал в застенках Дредфорта. Веселенькое дельце. Но изуродованная нога пугала и вполовину не так сильно, как совершенно седые волосы.</p><p>Спуститься с крыльца и пересечь двор стоило Перевертышу усилий, но Джон не пошел ему навстречу, милосердно сокращая расстояние. Так и остался стоять, где был, хоть дождь не переставая лупил по капюшону его плаща.</p><p>- Сноу, - поприветствовал его Теон, приблизившись на подобающее разговору расстояние. </p><p>У него капюшона не было, равно как и плаща. Белые волосы свисали вокруг лица мокрыми сосульками, но Перевертыша дождь явно волновал не больше, чем обязанность обращаться к лорду-командующему с уважением. </p><p>- Здравствуй, - кивнул ему Джон.</p><p>- Я ждал тебя раньше. – Теон, как и всегда, говорил с Джоном так, будто тот до сих пор был мелким мальчишкой-бастардом в доме, где сам он, принц-наследник Железных Островов, рос воспитанником. </p><p>- Я задержался в Бочонке на несколько дней. Кроме того, в Собольем Зале возникли... проблемы.</p><p>«Боги, неужели ты станешь отчитываться перед ним?» Стоя за правым плечом Джона, Атлас исподтишка оглядел двор. Несколько любопытствующих пялились на приезжих, большинство разбрелось по своим делам. Ни одного знакомого лица, если не считать угрюмой рожи недомейстера Кехеля. </p><p>Перевертыш хмыкнул:</p><p>- Слышал я о твоих проблемах. Неудивительно, что твои одичалые разбежались – ты обещал им жилище в обмен на помощь в грядущем сражении, а сам вместо этого заставил строить для тебя курятники за просто так. </p><p>- Человек скорее будет защищать то, к чему приложил руку, - спокойно ответил Джон. – Даже ребенок обороняет от хулиганов замок, который сам выстроил из снега, хотя в другом случае сбежал бы.</p><p>Теон рассмеялся – будто кошку затошнило.</p><p>- Экий ты мудрый. Может, поговорим под крышей? Мейстер Кехель присоединится к нам, и мастер над оружием тоже, а твой стюард принесет нам горячего вина, сыра и орехов. Если только тебе не нравится стоять под дождем, Сноу.</p><p>- Идем. Если твое письмо не было выдумкой, нам и в самом деле следует обсудить это.</p><p>- То, о чем я писал тебе, нельзя обсудить, не поверив, а поверить нельзя, не увидев. Но есть и другие дела.</p><p>Отвернувшись, Перевертыш захромал прочь. Перед тем, как последовать за ним, лорд Сноу обернулся.</p><p>- Присмотри, чтобы местный конюх как следует позаботился о лошадях, ладно? И найди нам место для ночевки. Только, Атлас, - у Джона на мгновение вдруг сделалось такое выражение лица, какое часто бывало у Онгель, когда ее передергивало при виде мокрицы, - ради всего святого, подальше от него.</p><p>*</p><p>Стойло было явно сработано недавно – чистые доски до сих пор пахли лесом и смолой и были удивительно светлыми на вид. Дура шумно обнюхивала их и так увлеклась, что даже забыла вспылить, когда Атлас на прощание потрепал ее по густой гриве и чмокнул в нос. Забрав из седельных сум все, что могло понадобиться Джону во время пребывания в замке, он покинул конюшню и направился к баракам у восточной сторожевой башни – той, чьи бойницы глядели на море. Может, удастся улучить минутку и влезть на самый верх, чтобы посмотреть, что за вид открывается оттуда... Он взбежал по ступеням крыльца и уже взялся за дверь, чтобы потянуть на себя, как вдруг кто-то с веселым гиканьем с разгону запрыгнул ему на спину.</p><p>- Прошу простить меня, миледи, - заорал Пип ему в ухо, - я принял вас за своего друга! Он тоже похож на девицу, только сисек нет.</p><p>Атлас примерился было наподдать ему локтем в ребра, но Пип спрыгнул на землю и обнял его по-человечески. </p><p>- Рад видеть тебя! - Ухмылка на его смешном лице достигала ушей, а уши, как и всегда, торчали в стороны и просвечивали.</p><p>Атлас улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>- А я тебя.</p><p>- Я уж думал, лорд Сноу передумал тащиться сюда. Я бы не винил его: порою в этом каменном мешке так сыро, что становится непонятно, стоит ли он по-прежнему на берегу, или уже ушел под воду. Где он, кстати?</p><p>- С Перевертышем. Обсуждают, кто умнее. Он попросил меня найти комнату.</p><p>Ухмылка Пипа растянулась еще шире. Атлас всерьез опасался, как бы его голова не раскололась пополам.</p><p>- Нашему лорду-командующему, конечно, подобает самое лучшее! Чистые комнаты в хорошем доме, не тронутом треклятой сыростью и не продуваемом морским ветром. Совсем как здесь – он любовно похлопал перила. – Однако я бы посоветовал тебе выбрать место поближе к общему чертогу.</p><p>- Почему это?</p><p>- Чтобы недолго было тащить его оттуда! - Пип закинул руку ему на плечи и поделился заговорщицким шепотом: - Собираюсь споить его.</p><p>После того, как Джона выбрали лордом-командующим, уломать его выпить на полпинты больше положенного и посидеть с ними чуть подольше стало почти невозможно. Только у Пипа, самого языкастого из друзей Джона, иногда получалось провернуть этот подвиг. Атлас помнил, что когда Джон был просто братом и его плечи не оттягивал груз ответственности за орден, он чаще проводил время с друзьями, чаще смеялся. Иногда – чудо из чудес! - к ним присоединялся и Сэм Тарли. После выборов все стало иначе. Конечно, если и существовал кто-то, кто мог уговорить лорда Сноу вытащить палку из задницы, так только Пип... Атлас надеялся, что не переоценивает его способности.</p><p>Вечером, после ужина, оказалось, что он недооценивал их.</p><p>Во время ужина хохот за столом стоял такой, что становилось трудно поверить, что за него в ответе всего четыре глотки. С других столов оглядывались на них с любопытством, но присоединиться не пытались, будто чувствовали, что лорду Сноу нужно в кои-то веки раз побыть со своими друзьями. Атлас, который привязался к Пипу и Зубру почти так же, как к близнецам, и скучал по ним, когда Джон отправил их в морской замок, и тот чувствовал себя придатком в единении этих троих. Их связывала своя, особенная история. Впрочем, это не мешало ему подвывать от смеха, когда Пип поочередно изображал каждого из них: Джона, тоскливо смотрящего вдаль с выражением вселенской скорби на лице; читающего Гренна; его самого, причесывающегося и хлопающего ресницами, словно девчонка. Больше всего успеха снискал «Тормунд в панике». Джон изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, но добился лишь того, что эль пошел у него носом. Втроем незаметно подливать в его кружку, когда он отвлекался, оказалось куда легче, чем в одиночку.</p><p>Еще втроем оказалось очень весело тащить до кровати перепившего Зубра. Тот все порывался вырваться из настойчивых объятий покачивающихся собутыльников и пойти колоть дрова, и не успокоился даже после того, как все трое нестройным хором заверили его, что дров в замке куда как достаточно. Пришлось вести его до поленницы, чтобы он мог проверить лично. После Атлас долгое время не мог открыть дверь в жилые покои: дверная ручка коварно уплывала в сторону, стоило ему протянуть к ней руку. Наконец Джону удалось поймать мерзавку – всего с третьей попытки. Атлас в восторге захлопал в ладоши: сразу видно, за что этого человека выбрали лордом-командующим. Потом в поле его зрения вдруг оказалась кровать, ноги подкосились, и все остальное на свете перестало его интересовать.</p><p>*</p><p>Комната, в которой он спал, прилегала к покоям Джона; чтобы выйти в коридор, лорду-командующему пришлось бы отбросить тень на его постель. Под его ногой не скрипнула ни одна половица, однако Атлас все равно проснулся и вскинулся, сонно моргая. У него имелось специальное чутье, бьющее тревогу тогда, когда лорд Сноу уверенным шагом направлялся навстречу неприятностям.</p><p>- Ты куда? Я с тобой.</p><p>- Нет нужды. Спи лучше.</p><p>- Нет. - Голова, затуманенная недавней попойкой, все никак не желала проясняться, а нога – попадать в штанину. – Я с тобой.</p><p>- Ну ладно. – Джон подал ему дублет, валявшийся на полу. – Только давай быстрее.</p><p>Кое-как одевшись, Атлас вышел вслед за ним во двор. Там их уже поджидали три фигуры. Кехель кутался в плащ, Зубр, до сих пор не вполне протрезвевший, переминался с ноги на ногу, набычившись и втянув голову в плечи, как будто это могло защитить его от ветра. Перевертыш стоял неподвижно, будто и вовсе не чувствовал холода, и только пронизывающий морской ветер трепал его плащ. Увидев Атласа, он ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Спуск к порту оказался гораздо длиннее и круче, чем Атласу представлялось. Покинув пределы замка, они пересекли небольшую равнину, занесенную снегом, и вышли к скалистому обрыву, уходящему вниз. На первый взгляд – совершенно неприступному.</p><p>- Дорога, по которой из порта доставляют грузы, удобнее, однако вдвое длиннее, - сказал Кехель. – Сомневаюсь, что кому-то из вас охота морозить зад у моря дольше необходимого. Мне уж точно не охота. Спускайтесь осторожно и смотрите под ноги, если не хотите навернуться вниз и сломать себе шею.</p><p>С этими словами он поднял свой фонарь повыше и начал спускаться к берегу по выдолбленным в скале ступенькам.</p><p>Атласу хотелось кого-нибудь загрызть. «Хотел взглянуть на северное море – на тебе, подавись». Теплая постель, из которой он по доброй воле вылез едва ли четверть часа назад, казалась полузабытой мечтой, далекой и недосягаемой. Каменные ступеньки скользили несмотря на колотый щебень, которым их посыпала какая-то добрая душа. Факелы, которые несли он и Гренн, тоже не слишком помогали делу. Перила у этой жуткой лестницы отсутствовали. «Может, Перевертыш поскользнется и упадет. Не может не упасть – он ведь и по прямой земле еле ходит!» Словно назло ему, Грейджой, идущий следом за братом Кехелем, справлялся много лучше, чем он сам.</p><p>Наконец ужасный спуск закончился, и они оказались на каменистом берегу. По правую руку распростерся порт: широкие доки, две сторожевые башни, на верхушке одной из которых теплился далекий огонек. У пристани на воде покачивалось с полдюжины лодок, дальше, в устье Тюленьего залива, виднелись черные тени трех кораблей. Рассмотреть их как следует не было никакой возможности, но Атлас знал, что эти дышащие на ладан посудины – все, что осталось от флота Ночного Дозора. «Серый Страж» и «Паледра» чудом вернулись из Сурового Дома; «Ситирица», у которой не хватало мачты и вышла из строя половина снастей, и вовсе туда не уходила. </p><p>Слева гигантским ледовым клином в море врезалась Стена. Она белела в окружающей темноте, словно фосфор. Атлас задрал голову и едва удержался от того, чтоб разинуть рот, словно сопливый мальчишка. Ее край нависал над ними исполинским белым уступом, величественный и пугающий.</p><p>- Идем, - сказал Теон и захромал к воде у самого подножья Стены. – Уже начинается.</p><p>«Что начинается?» захотелось ему спросить, но он придержал язык. Верно, скоро сам увидит.</p><p>И он увидел.</p><p>Сначала в небе появился свет. Он рождался далеко, над морем, сполохами синего, лазурного и изумрудно-зеленого. Чем дольше они смотрели, тем шире становились сполохи, пока наконец не превратились в сплошное переливающееся полотно, затянувшее горизонт. Шея быстро затекла, но перестать смотреть было невозможно.</p><p>- Как красиво, - прошептал он, и лишь после осознал, что сказал это вслух.</p><p>Остальные молчали – лишь Джон рядом восхищенно выдохнул.</p><p>- Похоже на радугу, только больше во много раз и других цветов. Что это?</p><p>- Возможно, какое-то природное явление сродни ей. Радуга рождается от взаимодействия дождя и солнца – возможно, это сияние связано с холодом. Если, конечно, милорд не склонен считать это огнем Старицы, - Кехель ухмыльнулся, будто такое предположение крайне его забавляло. Атласу, который с детства верил, что радуга есть ничто иное, чем улыбка Семерых людям, очень захотелось прописать ему в зубы.</p><p>- Я не склонен судить о чем-то, что вижу впервые и о чем не имею ни малейшего понятия, - процедил Джон. Зубр рядом с ним фыркнул, и Джон, улыбнувшись ему, поправился: - Больше не склонен. Я задал вам вопрос потому, что вы держитесь так, словно понимаете природу этих огней лучше моего.</p><p>Кехель склонил голову:</p><p>- Прошу простить меня, лорд-командующий. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так. Если бы все ограничивалось светом в небе, я, возможно, позволил бы себе строить предположения и поделился бы ими с вами. Однако то, что приходит за светом... Об этом мне нечего сказать, разве только кто-нибудь согласится принять за ответ испуганный лепет старика.</p><p>- Что приходит за светом?</p><p>Словно в ответ на его слова издалека – казалось, от самого северного горизонта – вдруг донесся тихий звук. Он был похож на вой одинокого волка, на плач девушки, на визг пилы, вгрызающейся в железо, и на свист стрелы, пущенной из туго взведенного арбалета. На все это вместе и в то же время ни на что из этого. Он был едва слышен, но от него заныли зубы и зачесались ногти.</p><p>Кехель и Зубр, едва заслышав леденящий душу вой, принялись шарить по карманам. Атлас увидел, как Гренн извлек что-то и сунул себе в ухо. Теон уже протягивал ему и Джону что-то на раскрытой ладони с недостающими пальцами:</p><p>- Это частица металла, упрятанная в мягкий воск, - объяснил он. – Когда это началось, люди пытались заткнуть себе уши чем угодно – воском, тряпками, пальцами. Не очень-то помогало. Какой-то умник напялил себе на голову шлем из железа, и ну вопить от облегчения – звук как отрезало. С тех пор мы прячем в воск кусочки стали, так вой не мешает спать и вообще почти не ощущается. Слышать-то его слышно, но другое... Боги, берите быстрее, пока эта дрянь не покрошила мне оставшиеся зубы.</p><p>Начиненный металлом воск и в самом деле помог. Он едва ли мешал слышать, однако мерзкое ощущение, что у тебя щекочет в костях, прошло.</p><p>- Это как с грозой, - сказал Кехель. Теперь ему приходилось говорить громче. – Сначала приходит свет, потом – звук. Если молния вызвала обвал в горах, камни сыплются следом. </p><p>Атлас увидел, как Джон несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы на обожженной руке, как делал всегда, когда собирался выхватить меч. Пустое – головы лютоволка, высеченной из белого камня, над его плечом не виднелось.</p><p>- Смотри туда, - Теон кивнул на север, в ту сторону, где за Тюленьим заливом начинались воды ледяного моря.</p><p>Далеко, на самой границе видимости, по водной глади расползалось белое пятно. Оно ширилось и ширилось, превратилось из серебряного оленя в плошку, а потом и в целое блюдо. Сияние над ним, казалось, было ярче, и вой с его появлением усилился, превратился в истошный женский крик – страшный, хоть и далекий.</p><p>- Боги! – Джон побледнел, словно полотно. – Это они. Они, так ведь?</p><p>Зубр сложил могучие руки на груди.</p><p>- Больше некому.</p><p>- Если на севере сидит еще какая-нибудь древняя дрянь, мне об этом ничего не известно.</p><p>«Хороший сюрприз получился бы».</p><p>- Это – лед? – Спросил Атлас, хоть и дал себе зарок держать рот на замке.</p><p>- Он самый. Когда эта дрянь появилась впервые, я снарядил лодку, чтобы попробовать подобраться поближе.</p><p>- Ты послал туда людей?!</p><p>- Я отправился сам, Сноу! Можно подумать, кто-нибудь из здешних болванов знает море так, как сын Бейлона Грейджоя. Перестань пучить на меня глаза – вода покрылась коркой льда на много миль, мне не удалось и близко подобраться к источнику.</p><p>- Близко подоб... – Джон, казалось, ушам своим не верил. – Ты совсем с ума сошел, так?</p><p>Перевертыш только пожал плечами, словно говоря, что не понимает, что Сноу от него хочет, и Джон махнул на него рукой.</p><p>Обратный путь показался куда более коротким, как это часто бывает с обратными путями. После увиденного на берегу обледенелые ступеньки казались самой ничтожной неприятностью, которую только можно выдумать; Атлас поверить не мог, что каких-то полчаса назад сетовал на них. Примерно на середине подъема вой стал постепенно стихать, а когда они снова оказались на равнине, и вовсе сошел на нет. Море было гладким, насколько хватало глаз, только у скалистого изножья Стены тихо плескались волны. Небо – тихим и темным. Ему показалось, что где-то вдалеке все еще стоит лазурное зарево, но вскоре исчезло и оно.</p><p>- Завтра на рассвете мы найдем на берегу рыбу, - сказал Грейджой. На протяжении всего подъема Джон не переставал донимать его и мейстера вопросами. – Раз или два они глушили тюленей и других зверей покрупнее – не знаю, нарочно или нет. Один из поваренков клялся, что видел мертвую ундину с водорослями вместо волос и хвостом, как у щуки, только когда кто-то попросил его показать, та, конечно, волшебным образом исчезла. Вонять будет, как в пекле.</p><p>Джон выглядел ошарашенным.</p><p>- Почему ты не написал мне? Я имею в виду – не указал в письме, что происходит, насколько это серьезно.</p><p>Перевертыш ухмыльнулся.</p><p>- Даже если бы мне хватило слов, ты не поверил бы. Никто не поверит, не увидев.</p><p>Когда они наконец разбрелись по своим кельям, до рассвета оставалось всего несколько часов. Голова раскалывалась, раздеваться казалось глупостью, да и сил на это не было, и Атлас совсем было собрался залезть в постель как был, пожертвовал лишь плащом и обувью, как вдруг заметил, что Джон не ушел к себе. Прислонившись плечом к косяку, он смотрел на него – а может, сквозь. Взгляд его был таким потерянным, что хотелось шагнуть к нему навстречу, обнять, попросить не бояться и соврать, что все образуется, что утром все покажется простым и не страшным.</p><p>Тьфу.</p><p>- Тебе было страшно? – спросил Джон.</p><p>«Мне до сих пор страшно».</p><p>- Да, милорд.</p><p>- Что делать, чтобы перестать бояться?</p><p>- Отвлечься. Занять себя чем-нибудь – и руки, и мысли. Так, чтобы на испуг не оставалось времени.</p><p>- Чем же заняты твои мысли?</p><p>«Тобой». Честный ответ взметнулся вверх так быстро, что Атлас едва успел прикусить губы, не давая ему вылететь в холодный воздух комнаты и юркнуть Джону в уши. Лорд Сноу смотрел на него от двери, внимательный и серьезный. В полутьме его лицо было плохо видно – еще одна причина, чтобы не любить ночь. Он ждал ответа, как будто ответ на самом деле имел значение. Как будто у этого разговора был смысл.</p><p>- По мнению Пипа, в основном расческами, милорд. </p><p>Он улыбнулся, и Джон улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>- Я тоже думаю о людях, которые важны мне. – Лорд-командующий отлип от косяка. – Спокойной ночи. Или того, что от нее осталось. Постарайся уснуть – завтра нас ждет трудный день.</p><p>«И послезавтра тоже».</p><p>Атлас не мог знать этого наверняка, однако что-то подсказывало ему, что все дни после этой ночи будут трудными. </p><p>Все оставшиеся дни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Черный Замок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Завтрашний день был ужасным.</p><p>Джон поднял его ни свет, ни заря – казалось, он едва успел уснуть. А уже после завтрака, во время которого лорд-командующий тихим голосом обсуждал что-то с Перевертышем, они отправились в обратный путь. Джон пустил Зверюгу в карьер от самых ворот и долгое время не сбавлял скорости. Дура, обычно воспринимавшая любую попытку обогнать себя как личное оскорбление, едва поспевала держаться с ним вровень. </p><p>Они неслись по заснеженным равнинам, останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда коням требовался отдых – хоть немного его, чтобы не упасть замертво. В результате этой сумасшедшей гонки в Черный Замок они прибыли поздно вечером. Дозорные на Стене приветствовали их одним долгим и гулким сигналом рога – разведчики возвращаются. Атлас едва держался в седле, Джон был мертвецки бледен и снова не снимал перчаток. Впрочем, это не помешало ему начать раздавать приказы, едва спешившись. </p><p>Много всего происходило в последующие дни. Много, и вместе с тем – ничего, что привнесло бы в мир вокруг хоть немного ясности. Ни один из братьев в Черном Замке не сидел без дела. С самого восхода солнца до последнего светлого часа они трудились под командованием Джона Сноу и его офицеров. Тот, кто не точил мечи – оперял стрелы, а тот, кто не заливал водой бочки с гравием – отлаживал катапульты на верхушке Стены. Десять гонцов покинули замок на десяти быстрых лошадях: десять гонцов, которые направлялись в десять заселенных твердынь ордена, и каждый из них вез с собой сверток. Над их головами летели вороны, неся на своих черных крыльях черные вести в каждый из больших домов Севера. Воронятня опустела.</p><p>«Странно, - думал Атлас, наблюдая за тем, как умирающий орден, в который он попал волею судьбы и который стал его новым домом, из последних сил готовится к собственным похоронам, - почему они не боятся? Почему не кричат?» Сам он хотел кричать. И кричал бы, если бы страх не сковывал ему горло.</p><p>*</p><p>Интересно, если бы он знал, что поднимается по этим ступенькам в последний раз – о чем бы он думал?</p><p>Странное это чувство – видеть что-либо в последний раз. Три года назад, теплым осенним вечером, он в последний раз поднялся по ступенькам, ведущим к его комнате на втором этаже веселого дома Газели. Половицы, укрытые вытертым красным ковром, скрипели под тяжелой поступью мужчины, которого он вел за собой. Атлас знал, что больше не услышит этого звука. Алые, лиловые и розовые драпировки на стенах, развешанные якобы для красоты, а на деле маскирующие шелушащиеся стены, закатными волнами покачивались на сквозняке. Атлас знал, что больше этого не увидит. Дверь в комнату Онгель, разрисованная русалками, нимфами и дриадами, стояла распахнутой, и из дверного проема одуряюще тянуло сиренью, которая цвела у нее под окном. Атлас знал, что больше не почувствует этого запаха. У него не было отца, чьи карточные долги нужно было выплачивать, опускаясь на колени перед теми, кто готов заплатить, не было мужа, который подкладывал бы его под чужих мужчин помимо его воли. Все, что у него было и что было ему нужно, уместилось в заплечном мешке, спрятанном под кроватью. Мешок с одеждой и любимыми безделушками, деньги, зашитые в подкладку широких штанов с запахом. Это и ладошка Онгель в его руке – вот и все, что ему надо, чтобы отправиться в путь. Она так волновалась. Сто и один раз перебирала собранный в дорогу нехитрый скарб, свой и его. «Не смей брать эту мерзкую рубашку, она на цвет, что блевотина! Если я снова увижу ее, то сожгу!» Смеху было! «Прощайте, скрипучие ступеньки, прощайте, алые волны на стене, прощай, сирень, - так он думал тогда, и сердце его пело от предвкушения. «Прощай, морячок. Я запомню тебя». Он и вправду запомнил.</p><p>Если бы он знал, что в последний раз минует арсенал и прилегающую к нему кузницу, попрощался бы он и с ними? Наверное, да. У него всегда становилось тепло на душе, когда он видел полоску света у Джона под дверью – уж ее бы он точно запомнил. Теплая желтая полоска, которая означает, что лорд-командующий еще не спит.</p><p>Руки были заняты тазом, поэтому Атлас пихнул дверь плечом. Джон и вправду не спал. Снова корпел над какой-то книгой, согнувшись в три погибели. На этот раз он сидел на кровати, а не за столом, а на плечи вместо плаща натянул одеяло.</p><p>- Я принес тебе воду для умывания. То есть вам, милорд. Она еще теплая, но совсем скоро остынет.</p><p>Джон поднял на него растерянный взгляд. Будто и не понимал вовсе, о какой воде ему толкуют и какое она имеет к нему отношение.</p><p>- Уже ночь?</p><p>- Скоро закончится первый дозор.</p><p>Что-то в его растерянном тоне заставило Атласа приблизиться. Постель Джона была сплошь завалена книгами и книжицами, свитками пергамента и осыпающимися подшивками. Поняв его по-своему, Джон отодвинул часть бумаг в сторону, освобождая для него место. Остаться стоять могло показаться невежливым, поэтому Атлас присел напротив него.</p><p>- Как успехи?</p><p>Он имел весьма поверхностное представление о том, что именно Джон Сноу ищет в своих книгах. Иногда – в такие дни, как сегодня – ему казалось, что и сам Джон Сноу имеет об этом поверхностное представление.</p><p>- Их нет, - вздохнул Джон, подтверждая его догадку. – В этом старом хламе нет ничего путного. Они исписывали лист за листом сведеньями о том, сколько яиц расходовалось в месяц и сколько новой одежды было пошито, но ни слова о том, как сделать так, чтобы яйца было, кому есть, а одежду было, кому носить. Не следовало мне уезжать из Восточного Дозора. Не следовало бросать их одних... со всем этим.</p><p>- Ты не бросил их.</p><p>- Конечно, бросил. Уехал, не сказав ничего путного, не ответив ни на один из вопросов.</p><p>- Место лорда-командующего – в Черном Замке, милорд. Ни один лорд, пусть даже самый распрекрасный, не может находиться в двух местах одновременно.</p><p>- Так бы ты думал, если бы я и тебя бросил там, на краю света, лицом к лицу с замерзшими волнами и светом в небе?</p><p>- Я...</p><p>- Нет от меня никакого толку. Лучше бы дозорными командовал один из соломенных братьев – они столько времени стоят и пялятся на север, уж верно знают больше, чем я.</p><p>- Что за чушь! Милорд...</p><p>- Да прекрати ты! – вдруг рявкнул Джон и хватил кулаком по одеялу. – Еще раз назовешь меня так, и я... я...</p><p>Атлас никогда не слышал в его голосе такого отчаянья. Судорожно вздохнув, Джон закрыл лицо ладонями, как мальчишка, который думает, что если не может видеть мир вокруг – то и миру его не увидеть. Его спина сгорбилась, плечи поникли, и одеяло соскользнуло с них. Ногти снова налились неестественной белизной, а кончики пальцев посинели до первой фаланги. Страшное омертвение, казалось, разрасталось на глазах. «Не следует ему прижимать эту дрянь к лицу», с испугом подумал Атлас, кидаясь вперед и вцепляясь в его холодные запястья. Он и в самом деле лишь хотел отвести руки Джона от его лица, но тот вдруг подался навстречу и оказался так близко, что Атлас успел рассмотреть зеленую крапинку в серости его широко распахнутых глаз и целых три веснушки на переносице. А потом ни глаз, ни веснушек больше не было видно. Остался только Джон, волосы Джона в его кулаке и его горячий рот, жадно раскрывающийся навстречу. </p><p>Он всегда представлял это иначе. Всегда думал, что если бы боги сотворили чудо, мир сдвинулся и такое в самом деле произошло бы, уж он бы постарался. Не упустил бы своего шанса, использовал бы его на полную. Он бы сделал Джону хорошо, так хорошо! Ласкал и дразнил бы его медленно и сладко, пока он не стал бы задыхаться, пока чернота зрачка не съела бы радужку. Пока Джон не позвал бы его по имени, прося – нет, умоляя. Он бы сделал так, чтобы Джон ни за что не забыл бы его, и захотел бы снова...</p><p>На деле все получалось совсем не так. На деле его колотило, как припадочного, руки лихорадочно шарили по телу Джона и совладать с ними, заставить прикасаться возбуждающе, а не отчаянно, не было никакой возможности. Бесполезные бумаги полетели на пол. Чужой язык коснулся его, заскользил во рту горячо, мокро, сладко. Джон всхлипнул ему в рот, и что-то там, за ребрами, распустилось, словно зарево огромного пожара.</p><p>Ничего у него не получалось. Джон вжал его в постель, а он только и мог, что хрипеть и шипеть – мерзко, совсем не красиво, без капли актерского мастерства. Он с силой вцепился Джону в плечи, продрал ногтями по спине, и тот в ответ навалился еще сильнее, притерся бедрами к его бедрам. Атлас толкнул раз, другой, с восторгом ощущая ответное движение, еще и еще. С сердцем происходило что-то невообразимое. Внизу живота, там, где горело и тянуло до боли, знакомо защекотало. «Нет, нет. Я хочу еще». Он хотел – не так, он хотел – распробовать, пока не погаснут свечи, до звездной пыли перед глазами...</p><p>- Боги, да, - прошептал Джон ему на ухо чужим, сиплым голосом, и сожалеть о чем-то стало все равно, что дышать под водой. Атлас вонзил ногти в его лопатки, вцепился зубами в плечо. Сладкая горячая судорога накатила откуда-то из-за позвоночника, прошлась по телу тяжелой удушающей волной. Он ощутил ее всем собой; кончиком языка, твердыми горошинами сосков, корнями волос. Пальцами, выгнувшейся спиной. Сердцем.</p><p>Первым, что он услышал, когда в голове немного прояснилось – как Джон постанывает ему в волосы. Тихий, потерянный звук, и в груди от него сжималось до боли. Он все еще был твердым – Атлас чувствовал упругий ствол, прижимающийся к бедру, горячий даже через одежду. С трудом заставив себя расцепить пальцы, он просунул руку вниз, между их жадно вжимающимися друг в друга телами, и сжал его сквозь одежду. Джон ахнул ему на ухо и задвигал бедрами.</p><p>Его тоже не хватило надолго. Когда на мягкой ткани под его ладонью растеклось влажное пятно, Атлас убрал руку и обнял его, крепко прижал к себе. Успокаивающе погладил волосы, сцепил руки на его взмокшей спине и принялся осторожно целовать, куда придется. В горячие приоткрытые губы, в висок, переносицу, в то место, где бровь перечеркивали неровные белесые шрамы. «Наверное, нельзя». Ему ли не знать – многое дозволено, пока плоть тверда, но не после. Только было все равно, хоть тресни. И он держал Джона, пока тот не успокоился.</p><p>Когда сорванное дыхание пришло в норму и простыл пот на висках, Джон шевельнулся в его объятьях и поднял голову с его плеча. Волосы у него растрепались, скулы горели румянцем, а глаза мерцали. «Это сделал я», подумал Атлас. От этой мысли хотелось орать во всю силу легких, желательно с верхушки Стены. Так, чтобы слышали в Староместе.</p><p>- Скажешь хоть слово, и я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, - сказал он прежде, чем Сноу успел открыть рот.</p><p>Если он сейчас заведет волынку про клятвы, долги, честь и обеты, Атлас точно рехнется. «Мы не должны были - так и слышал он. - Прости меня. Это была ошибка. Мне не следовало...»</p><p>Джон посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. </p><p>- Слово.</p><p>А потом рассмеялся, глядя на его ошарашенное лицо, и с готовностью склонился ниже, чтобы встретить на полпути его поцелуй.</p><p>Где-то за толстыми стенами шел снег. Первый дозор сменился вторым, второй – третьим. Свечи гасли одна за другой, напоследок плюясь огнем, оранжевые угли в очаге укрылись толстым одеялом из серой золы.</p><p>Во второй раз все получилось так, как Атлас хотел.</p><p>*</p><p>Он проснулся от того, что Джон, до этого мирно сопевший ему в затылок, вдруг вскинулся и вцепился в его плечо. Атлас попытался было обернуться, чтобы увидеть его лицо и спросить, что за страшный сон ему приснился, однако это оказалось непросто. Тело не желало слушаться. Внутри, в костях, поселилась тупая боль. Не такая, какая бывает после ночи любви, когда все мышцы тянет больно и сладко. Совсем, совсем другая.</p><p>Кое-как перевернувшись на другой бок, он приподнялся на локте. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами плыли круги. Он попытался было поднять руку, чтобы заправить волосы за уши, но она оказалась такой тяжелой, будто кто-то привязал к ней мешок с мокрым песком, пока он спал.</p><p>- Слышишь? – прошептал Джон странным голосом. – Ты слышишь это?</p><p>«Ничего я не слышу», хотел было ответить Атлас, но вдруг осознал, что это неправда. Ледяной женский вой проникал сквозь стены. Едва слышный, далекий, он нарастал и нарастал, как будто источник его приближался. Волосы на загривке и руках встали дыбом, по позвоночнику хлынула холодная волна ужаса. «Нет. Нет, боги, нет. Пусть уходит».</p><p>Джон уже выбрался из постели и прыгал на одной ноге, натягивая на вторую штанину.</p><p>- Нужно скорее поднять людей и узнать, откуда эта дрянь идет и как близко успела подобраться. – Ласковый, отзывчивый Джон, который, задыхаясь, целовал его так, будто давно мечтал об этом, исчез, и его место вновь занял лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора. Суровый и решительный, пусть даже и светящий голым задом. - Братья не знают о вое в Восточном дозоре, они будут напуганы. Дуй на Стену и предупреди дозорных, что в карауле. Потом возвращайся во двор. Атлас! Боги, шевелись! </p><p>Атлас честно пытался. Но руки отказывались двигаться, ноги – держать его вес, а голова – соображать. С горем пополам ему удалось натянуть бриджи, но рубаха оказалась непосильной задачей. Чтобы надеть ее, пришлось бы поднять руки выше головы. Исключено.</p><p>Джон, уже полностью одетый, присел перед ним на корточки и потряс за плечо.</p><p>- Атлас? Что с тобой? Отвечай мне!</p><p>Его взгляд упал на руки Атласа, и Джон поперхнулся воздухом. Атлас безразлично проследил за его взглядом.</p><p>Черные. Полностью, от кончиков раздувшихся пальцев и еще выше. Нити черноты увивали плечи, несколько ядовитых побегов уже добрались до груди. Он попробовал пошевелить ладонью, но добился лишь того, что один из ногтей вдруг отслоился и брякнулся на пол с глухим звуком, словно навозный жук. «Надо же», подумал он отстраненно. «Совсем не больно».</p><p>Секунду или две Джон рассматривал его руки, онемев от ужаса. А потом вдруг шарахнулся в сторону.</p><p>- Не приближайся ко мне, - прошептал он. Попятился, пока не наткнулся на стену. – Никогда больше. Не подходи ко мне близко.</p><p>- АААООООООООООО, - вдруг донеслось снаружи, из-за крепких деревянных стен.<br/>Один сигнал дозорного рога. Разведчики возвращаются. Вот только нет больше за Стеной никаких разведчиков. И одичалых тоже нет. </p><p>Собрав последние силы, Атлас встал на ноги. Его качало из стороны в сторону, пол под ногами ходил ходуном, но Джона он видел отчетливо и шел к нему, словно на маяк. Может, в голове у него и помутилось, как бывает перед отключкой, но он точно знал, что нужно делать. Все наконец встало на свои места.</p><p>Джон метнулся было к двери, стремясь как можно больше увеличить расстояние между ними, но Атлас шагнул вправо, отрезая ему путь.</p><p>- Не подходи ближе, прошу тебя. – Впервые за долгое время лорд-командующий казался испуганным. Боги, таким испуганным. – Я знаю, тебе плохо, но если я прикоснусь к тебе, станет еще хуже. Я не могу контролировать это, слышишь? Я и тебя сожру, как сожрал Призрака. Она не сказала, что теперь так будет всегда. Я не знал, клянусь! Боги, прости меня, я не знал, не знал... Не думал... Должен был, но не думал, это я, я виноват...</p><p>АААОООООООООООООО!</p><p>Джон Сноу забился в угол, но обнять его за шею страшными руками и приблизить свое лицо к его оказалось легче легкого. Он не вырывался – боялся дотронуться до Атласа, высосать случайным прикосновением остатки жизненной силы и здоровья, которые еще теплились в его умирающем теле. </p><p>Атлас уперся лбом в его лоб. </p><p>- Я хочу, - проговорил он с усилием. Голос был чужой, хриплый и надтреснутый, словно у дряхлого старика. – Возьми. Пожалуйста. Там они. Ты должен защитить. Живи. Будь сильным. Я хочу. Бери.</p><p>Он вжался губами в чужие губы, стараясь передать всю силу, всю любовь, которую имел. Джон Сноу попытался оттолкнуть его, отвернуть свое мокрое от слез лицо, но Атлас держал крепко. Истошный женский крик в ушах нарастал, стал таким громким, что за ни едва-едва можно было различить третий сигнал рога.</p><p>Он целовал его, пока не рухнул на пол, отдав все без остатка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Лагерь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темнота, в которой он барахтался, не была полной. Иногда ее расцвечивали красные круги боли, иногда остужала прохладная успокаивающая синева. Темнота была живой и подвижной: не сплошное полотно сумрака, но много теней, жмущихся друг к дружке, словно вороны в слишком тесной клетке. Словно братья-дозорные. И уж точно эта темнота не была тихой. Вокруг постоянно были какие-то звуки. Кто-то кричал – то ли от боли, то ли в ярости. А может, от страха. Слов разобрать не удавалось. Ржали лошади, ревело пламя. В какой-то момент все звуки перекрыл чудовищный грохот. Словно две огромные скалы столкнулись друг с другом, высекая искры, и осыпались на землю, чтобы погрести ее под собой. Грохот все нарастал и нарастал, больно давил на уши, пока слышать его стало невозможно. Атласу казалось, что его голова взорвется от этого звука. Хотелось кричать, но горло словно песком набили. Хотелось заткнуть уши пальцами, но руки не двигались. Скрежет и вой наполнили собой все вокруг, а потом вокруг вдруг разом стихло – наверное, он снова отключился. Или уши у него лопнули, и он оглох. Слава богам, если так.</p><p>Иногда сквозь дурман он чувствовал других людей рядом. Его куда-то несли. Кто-то приподнимал его веки, только он ничего не видел, и это было еще страшнее, чем не слышать. Кто-то прижал губы к его лбу – мягкие, женские губы. Онгель? Он изо всех сил попытался открыть глаза и увидеть, она ли это, его сестренка, его подружка, но добился только нового приступа головокружения и тошноты. Конечно, это не Онгель. Ее не может здесь быть. Онгель умерла, забыл? В день погребения он сам пристраивал шелковый платок на ее перерезанное горло. «Завтра утром, уже завтра утром» - щебетала она в свой последний вечер под солнцем, а он шикал на нее и велел заткнуться и не пиликать попусту. В тот вечер она помахала ему рукой, лукаво улыбаясь, когда он вел мимо ее комнаты своего морячка – последнего мужчину, которого обслужил за деньги. Из дверного проема пахло сиренью. Атлас помнил, как ухмыльнулся ей в ответ. Не нужно было шикать на нее. Нужно было дать ей выговориться. Может, тогда она бы не стала рассказывать о том, что уходит, мужчине, с которым была той ночью. А тот, отчаявшись уговорить ее не бросать бордель Газели, не принялся бы рыдать. И не вытащил бы нож. Иногда клиенты влюблялись в шлюх – или думали, что влюблялись. «Пусть лучше будут грубы» - говорил Два Зуба, пока водил по щербатому столу лошадку с повозкой, выстроганную из деревяшки – туда и назад между мисками. «Если кто грубый с тобой или бьет – я наваляю так, что до конца жизни будет сикать сидя. А коли им что в голову втемяшится... тихое... тут уж никак не узнаешь. А и узнаешь, не выбьешь». Они хохотали над ним – все, кроме Газели. И Онгель хохотала – взялся дурень с пудовыми кулаками учить ее, как ладить с клиентами! Онгель...</p><p>Иногда ему мерещилось, что рядом Джон, и тогда его попытки вырваться из дурмана становились яростными. Он бился, пытался кричать, звать, а на деле из его рта вырывались лишь еле слышные стоны, а пальцы царапали лицо, как будто хотели разорвать кожу и выпустить дух наружу. Кто-то ловил его руку. Он ощущал прикосновение чужих пальцев – далеко, сквозь слои намотанных на ладонь тряпок. Потом его запястья стянули веревки, и он снова уснул.</p><p>*</p><p>Когда он наконец пришел в себя по-настоящему, вокруг было тихо. Человеческие голоса доносились издалека, но на этот раз он знал, что они не призрачны. Атлас открыл глаза.</p><p>Место, в котором он очнулся, не было комнатой. Ни у одной комнаты нет матерчатых стен и земляного пола, укрытого притоптанной соломой. Очага здесь тоже не было, зато в жаровне, установленной в центре, тлели угли, и над ними вился дымок. Неплотно завязанный кусок парусины, который служил дверью, хлопал на ветру. Когда порыв ветра приподнял его, Атласу удалось разглядеть тени, снующие снаружи.</p><p>Он попробовал пошевелить рукой. Получилось. С трудом перевернувшись на бок, он поднес кисть к глазам. Пальцы выглядели мерзко – худые, словно куриные лапки, с обломанными ногтями, под которыми запеклась бурая корка. На среднем и указательном пальце левой руки ногти и вовсе отсутствовали – только красноватая, не зарубцевавшаяся как следует кожа. Он вспомнил, с какой легкостью они отошли, когда он вцепился Джону в плечо, и его передернуло. Зато пальцы больше не были черными, как у упыря или утопленника.</p><p>Откинув одеяло, он сел и спустил ноги на землю. Перед глазами поплыло, и он крепко зажмурился, цепляясь за сознание. «Падать в обморок можешь, только если поблизости есть кто-то, кто приведет тебя в чувство - прозвучал в голове сердитый голос Онгель. - Иначе не разрешаю!» Прошло несколько минут, но в конце концов головокружение отступило. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он добрался до стола и вцепился в край столешницы, переводя дух.</p><p>На столе обнаружилась пара тарелок с остатками скромной трапезы, винный штоф и глиняный кувшин с водой. Еда не вызвала в нем ничего, кроме приступа тошноты, зато при виде воды рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Он понял, что умирает от жажды. Кувшин был полон почти до краев, поэтому поднять его не получилось – задача оказалось слишком сложной для его рук, когда-то сильных, а теперь похожих на узловатые ветки дерева. Зато Атласу удалось наклонить его. Согнувшись в три погибели, он приник к краю и принялся пить большими, жадными глотками. Вода была грязной, какой бывает растопленный снег, и в то же время – самой вкусной на свете. Напившись, он даже сумел съесть кусочек мягкой репки с чьей-то тарелки и сжевать половину жареной луковицы. Вкуса он не почувствовал. </p><p>В шатре не было ничего, что могло бы послужить зеркалом, однако что-то подсказывало ему, что это и к лучшему. Натягивая одежду – шерстяную тунику, плотные домотканые брюки из черной ткани и жилетку без рукавов, обнаружившиеся рядом с его постелью – он едва сумел побороть порыв зажмуриться. Смотреть на свое тело, такое, каким оно стало теперь, было страшно. И он знал, что при взгляде на свое лицо не сможет сдержать крика.</p><p>Одевшись, он с горем пополам натянул сапоги и направился к выходу из шатра. Снаружи, прямо у входа, весело трещал костер, вокруг которого собрались незнакомые ему люди. Один из них окликнул его, но Атлас не обратил внимания.</p><p>Судя по звездам и тонкому серпу месяца, зависшего совсем низко над кромкой далекого леса, ночь опустилась на землю недавно. Однако вокруг было светло, как днем – везде, куда ни глянь, пылали огромные костры. Снопы искр летели в черное небо, как будто хотели обернуться звездами и тоже поселиться там. Атлас задрал голову вверх, ища самый верный ориентир, единственный, на который всегда можно было положиться. Это давно вошло у него в привычку, как и у каждого из братьев. Но ее нигде не было, и в груди повеяло неприятным холодком. Что это за место, в котором он оказался, и от которого не видно Стену?</p><p>Вокруг костров сновали люди, без всякого надзору разгуливали лошади. То тут, то там виднелись шатры и собранные на скорую руку навесы. Над многими развивались стяги. Ему удалось узнать коронованного оленя Станниса Баратеона, заключенного в пылающее сердце, сокола и месяц Арренов, черного на зеленом медведя Мормонтов. Были и другие, хоть и в меньшем количестве: железный кулак на алом поле, водяной с трезубцем, безлистое чардрево Форрестеров и линованный черно-белый стяг Блэкбаров. Атлас обернулся на шатер, из которого вышел. Тот остался далеко позади – он и не заметил, когда успел так далеко уковылять от него. Черный полог венчал такого же цвета вымпел. Испуг отпустил его. Ноги подкосились, и он снова едва не загремел в обморок. Черный стяг, лениво хлопающий на ветру, означал, что где-то неподалеку находятся его братья.</p><p>Джон. Джон, Джон.</p><p>«Если, конечно, он жив - продребезжал противненький голос в глубине. - Разве то, что ты очнулся, не означает, что он уснул навсегда?»</p><p>Волевым усилием задушив подступающую к горлу панику, он побрел туда, откуда пришел. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Люди у биваков были заняты своими делами. Большинство из них пили и ели – до него доносился запах жареного мяса. Многие заботились о раненых. Тех, судя по всему, была тьма-тьмущая. </p><p>Добравшись до шатра, в котором очнулся, Атлас заметил неподалеку еще один – куда выше, и тоже увенчанный флагом Ночного Дозора. Ему показалось, что на черном полотне блеснул красный сполох, но разглядеть в темноте как следует было трудно, да и не было у него времени на это.</p><p>Вход в шатер охраняли четыре человека. На одном из них красовались доспехи Арренов, синие с серебром, другой был одет в вареную кожу без знаков отличия и выглядел так, словно всю свою жизнь прожил в дремучем лесу. У третьего на щите красовался золотой кракен Грейджоев. Четвертый был чернецом, и Атлас едва не зарыдал от облегчения, узнав в нем Эдда Толлета. Стоило ему приблизиться, воины долины и железных островов скрестили копья, а дикарь положил руку на рукоять топора. Толлет, поглядев на это, рассмеялся.</p><p>- Я видел огородных пугал, которые выглядели куда опаснее, чем этот парень. Пропустите его, если не хотите, чтобы он улегся в обморок прямо здесь, а лорд Сноу за это снял с нас головы.</p><p>- Ставлю на то, что твоя не заткнется, даже оказавшись на пике, - пробурчал дикарь. Но руку с топора убрал.</p><p>Двое других, переглянувшись, разняли копья. Видно, почувствовали, что угрозы в нем не больше, чем в пьяном снарке. Приподняв тяжелый полог, Атлас шагнул внутрь и оказался в самом странном помещении, которое когда-либо видел. Прямо посредине стоял широкий стол, заставленный винными штофами, кубками, свитками пергамента, чернильницами и брусками воска для печатей. На карте, расстеленной в самой его середине, громоздились горсти камешков, монет, резных зверей, обозначающих различные дома Вестероса. Кое-где даже торчали глубоко ушедшие в древесину кинжалы. Сам стол при внимательном рассмотрении оказался и не столом вовсе, а сбитыми вместе деревянными ящиками. На таких же ящиках, застеленных плотной тканью, сидели и люди вокруг - а еще на опрокинутых бочках и кривеньких, явно сработанных на скорую руку лавках. Земляной пол устилали опилки, а стены были сплошь завешаны разноцветными и разноузорчатыми вымпелами и щитами, от обилия которых рябило в глазах, словно он оказался не в ставке командованья, а в цирке. </p><p>Джона он увидел сразу, узнал среди множества людей. Тот был цел и невредим. Стоя над импровизированным столом, он о чем-то препирался с Грейджоем, тыча в расстеленную по столешнице карту. Заметив движение у входа, он поднял глаза, да так и застыл. Перевертыш проследил за его взглядом и замолчал на полуслове. Один за другим присутствующие оборачивались и вперивали в него взгляды – удивленные, встревоженные, любопытные, безразличные.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Боги, зачем он пришел сюда? Зачем стража пропустила его? Джон смотрел на него, сжав челюсти, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять. Атлас переступил с ноги на ногу и с трудом поборол желание в страхе зажмуриться.</p><p>- Милорд, - пробормотал он, отступая к двери.</p><p>Джон выпрямился.</p><p>- Сядь, - отрезал он. – Ты же сейчас упадешь.</p><p>Словно во сне, Атлас приблизился к ближайшей лавке, на которой было свободное место. Он наклонил голову, чтобы волосы закрыли лицо и укрыли его от всех этих взглядов, и лишь теперь заметил, какие они грязные. И безжизненные: всегда блестящие и вьющиеся мягкими локонами, теперь они распрямились и свисали немытой черной паклей, словно дохлые змеи.</p><p>Мало помалу разговоры вокруг возобновились, и вскоре никто больше не обращал на него внимания. Украдкой Атлас принялся разглядывать присутствующих. Собравшихся было не меньше двух дюжин, однако он знал лишь единиц: Джона, Теона-Перевертыша, здоровенного и громогласного Тормунда, и Лукового рыцаря – человека в поношенном зеленом плаще и с укороченными вдвое пальцами. Другие люди были самых разных мастей. При виде иных не возникало сомнений, что они были высокого происхождения, другие же в своей простой одежде походили самое большее на простолюдинов. Причудой богов и те, и другие держались друг с другом наравне. Была тут девица такая здоровенная и страшная, что на миг ему показалось, будто это его Дура научилась ходить на двух ногах и вырядилась в рыцарские доспехи. Рядом с ней сидел мужчина в простой, но чистой одежде и то и дело зачесывал назад свои светлые волосы жестом человека, привыкшего красоваться. Другая девица, с короткими черными волосами, шальными глазами и золотым кракеном Грейджоев на черном мужском дуплете что-то втолковывала Отцу Тысяч. Рядом с ними разговаривали трое офицеров в странных серых доспехах. Подобные можно было встретить разве что в местах, где о холоде знали лишь по чужим россказням: кираса оставляла открытыми руки и шею выше ключиц. Однако люди, надевшие их, казалось, совсем не мерзли. В углу девушка с длинными зелеными волосами зачитывала вслух письмо, а горбун Андрес и замотанный в шкуры дикарь внимательно слушали ее. Девчонка, до оторопи похожая на Джона, колола камнем орехи прямо на карте и ни на кого не обращала внимания. </p><p>От такого разнообразия голова шла кругом, и Атлас опустил взгляд в стол.</p><p>О чем были разговоры, которые велись за столом, он почти не помнил. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы сидеть прямо. Люди вокруг то и дело поминали Матерь, и это было странно, потому что и треть их не походила на последователей Семерых. Кто-то упомянул смерть Красной Ведьмы, Мелисандры из Асшая, и Атлас вскинулся, ища глазами говорившего, но так и не сумел угадать. Еще он запомнил, как девушка, сидевшая слева от него, положила свою красивую белую ладонь на его клешню и спросила, желает ли он, чтобы она налила ему вина. </p><p>- Оно сладкое и придаст тебе сил. – Ее голос был из тех, что звучат тихо, однако достигает ушей собеседника даже в шумной комнате. - Сама я не очень люблю его, однако пью, когда чувствую, что это нужно.</p><p>Она была одета в синее шерстяное платье с вышитой серебром эмблемой Арренов на груди, а ее волосы цветом напоминали Королевскую медь. Вина Атлас желал больше всего на свете, поэтому кивнул, и она одарила его улыбкой.</p><p>Когда собрание закончилось, Джон ухватил его за локоть и молча вывел из шатра. Они долго шли мимо костров и скопищ людей, и каждый из этой разномастной армии приветствовал Джона, словно короля. То тут, то там мелькали штандарты с черными флагами на них. Только теперь Атласу почему-то казалось, что значат они совсем не то, к чему он привык.</p><p>Наконец Джону удалось разыскать тихий уголок на задах какого-то шатра. Здесь были нагромождены бочки и ящики, а земля под ногами была твердой, заледеневшей, не то, что грязь в лагере.</p><p>Тут Джона словно подменили. Сосредоточенное выражение покинуло его лицо – будто маска упала. Глаза, до этого отливавшие суровой сталью, снова стали глазами мальчишки, который умеет бояться, умеет радоваться и надеяться. Умеет чувствовать. Схватив Атласа в охапку, он прижал его к себе и спрятал лицо в его волосах. Они были грязными, часть превратилась в мерзкие сосульки, слепленные чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим блевотину, но Джону, казалось, было все равно. Он дышал и дышал, словно очень долго задерживал дыхание.</p><p>- Что теперь будет? – спросил Атлас ему в плечо.</p><p>Джон с неохотой отстранился.</p><p>- Я не знаю. Бардак, это уж точно. Стены больше нет. Часть людей хочет отправиться дальше на север, чтобы найти все, что там прячется, раз и навсегда.</p><p>- А ты чего хочешь?</p><p>- Защитить людей, которые под моей ответственностью. У нас все еще есть братья.</p><p>- Знаешь, чего хочу я?</p><p>Джон улыбнулся.</p><p>- Расческу.</p><p>- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, а я после этого не грохнулся в обморок.</p><p>Джон не отрывал от него глаз. Вокруг было довольно темно, но Атлас все равно сумел рассмотреть выражение его лица. Джон смотрел так, будто видел перед собой что-то невыразимо прекрасное. Это, конечно, не могло быть правдой, но он все равно так смотрел.</p><p>- Ты едва не умер, - проговорил он наконец. – Я едва не убил тебя.</p><p>- И все еще можешь убить?</p><p>- Не знаю, - снова сказал Джон Сноу. – Никто не знает, как работал этот займ. Сама Мелисандра понятия не имела. И действует ли он все еще после ее смерти, тоже не ясно.</p><p>- Я проверю. – Он качнулся Джону навстречу, на мгновение задел губами его губы.</p><p>- Нет! Ты ведь едва на ногах стоишь! Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой снова...</p><p>Джон попытался было шарахнуться в сторону, но Атлас не позволил.</p><p>Он совсем было собирался проверить, как вдруг откуда-то издалека послышался странный звук. Тяжелые, размеренные хлопки, словно кто-то толстой палкой выбивал здоровенный ковер. Звук все нарастал и нарастал, приближаясь. Атлас завертел головой в поисках его источника, и увидел, как люди у костров вдалеке смотрят вверх. Он тоже задрал голову – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как звездное небо закрыла громадная черная тень.</p><p>Дар речи отказал ему, колени подогнулись. Он покачнулся и, наверное, загремел бы на землю, не обхвати его Сноу за пояс. Атлас перевел на Джона ошарашенный взгляд, ожидая увидеть на его лице отражение того удивления, ужаса и восторга, которые испытывал сам, но лорд-командующий вовсе не выглядел удивленным. Только немного смущенным.</p><p>- Я, мм... Вроде как летал на нем.</p><p>Гигантский дракон взмыл ввысь и со временем растворился в ночной темноте. Только взмахи его крыльев еще долгое время отдавались в ушах. </p><p>Атлас даже не пытался закрыть рот.</p><p>Джон снова уткнулся лицом куда-то в его волосы. Атлас не видел, но почему-то ему казалось, что Джон улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>